


Back To The Past

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mission-Time- Travel, Pregnant, Romance, Time Travel, To the Past, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old, Sakura has one mission to stop the past from repeating itself but it gets very hard when she is pregnant. Now she must relive her twelve-year-old self, as well to protect Sasuke from getting the curse seal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The mission to the past

Author's Note: This story begins with Sakura at the Memorial Stone, her friends and lover is dead.

Blue violets stand for faithfulness, Zinnia-I mourn your absence, and Heliotrope is for devotion and faithfulness.

Kumogakure is the Hidden Cloud Village.

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 Sakura stood facing the dark gray stone, the sunlight was slowly disappearing down. Silent tears traced paths down her face as her green as grass-on-a-summer-day eyes searched out the names she wished weren't there.

"Naruto," she whispers placing a small bouquet of blue violets by the first name, "I will never forgive him, Naruto."

Finding two other names, she laid down a bouquet of zinnia, "Lee, Gai-Sensei...Watch over each other."

Finding the last name, Sakura felt an intense pain in her chest; her heart broke for a second time and it hurt even worse. As fresh tears fell to the ground, she placed the final bouquet, purple heliotrope by the name of her beloved. "Oh Neji, Neji, please come back to me. I can't do this alone!" She traces his name lovingly with her fingertips, "Please, please, come back to me."

"Sakura?" The pink-haired kunoichi turned and watched as Tsunade approached her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," She replied, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Tsunade held out a hand to help Sakura stand up, "Oh Sakura, I know how hard this is for you," The Hokage pulls her apprentice into a tight hug-it was full of empathy, Tsunade understood this situation completely, "I know what it's like to lose the ones you love most."

"I miss them so much, Tsunade-sama; I feel like my heart's been ripped from my chest." Sakura sobs.

Tsunade patted the grieving girl on the back and let her cry for a bit before clearing her throat to speak. "Listen Sakura, I know things are really hard for you right now, but a mission has come up, and quite frankly, you're the only one that can do it." The Hokage paused, giving Sakura a chance to take in what she had said.

"Now? You're giving me a mission now?" Sakura pulled away, her green eyes sparkling through her tears. "Hokage-sama, I'm no good to anyone right now. Surely there's someone else who could take this mission. What about Hinata? or Ino?"

"Hinata's got her hands full in Kumogakure and Ino is teaching at Suna medical school at has opened up last month, her mission is six months. Besides, despite everything, I think you might actually want this mission once you know the details." Tsunade said this to Sakura in a matter-of-fact type of voice; Tsunade did know best, and who knew Sakura better than Tsunade? Only Sakura herself.

Sakura sniffed, "Not likely."

Tsunade smiles slightly, "Oh, I think you will. Listen, how would you like the opportunity to have Neji and Naruto alive and whole again? Wouldn't you love to see Gai and Lee racing through the village on their hands again?"

"Of course," Sakura replies, "but that's impo-"

"No, it's not impossible," Tsunade cut in. "We can have them all back again, but you have to be willing to take this mission."

Sakura shook her head, "How?"

Tsunade held up two pieces of jewelry, a light blue pendant with a star in the middle, and a ring made from the same stone but with a moon in the middle. "This is no ordinary jewelry, Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara helped me make them. With this necklace and this ring, you'll be able to go back in time to when you were twelve years old."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"However, there is a rather important catch," Tsunade continues and Sakura's eyes narrowed, wasn't there always... She wondered.

"First, should you take this mission; you will need to find Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara to create a crescent moon so that the seal will be complete. The other, and perhaps most important point to make, is that once you put these on, you could be trapped in the past without any way back to this time until your mission is complete and that could take years to complete."

"That's a bit of a catch, isn't it?" Sakura asks, staring at the jewelry as if she hoping at this mission was true.

"True," Tsunade sighed, "but it's not like you won't still be you...and you'll be able to stop the chain of events that brought our village to this point. Take some time and just think about it, will you?"

Sakura looked back at the Memorial Stone and the flowers she'd just placed by the names of her loved ones.

"Neji..." She whispered. Something inside her seemed to catch fire and she shook her head.

"No, Tsunade-sama, I don't need to think about it. I'll do it. But what will you tell my parents?"

Tsunade's face broke into a huge smile, "I'll tell them the truth. That their daughter has taken on a mission that could change the fate of our village. That she is one of the bravest kunoichi I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Sakura smiled a small smile. "When do I leave?" She asked." Don't I need anything for this mission?" 

"No time like the present and no to anything on this mission, you will get everything from the past," Tsunade shrugged, holding out the jewelry to Sakura.

The kunoichi was able to cast one last glance at the Memorial Stone as she fastened the necklace and slid the ring on her finger before she felt herself falling backwards. Her eyes widened and the last thing she saw was Tsunade's smiling face.

As she walked back to Hokage Tower, Tsunade felt her age. She said a silent prayer that Sakura would be successful; Konoha had suffered too many losses. Tsunade herself felt the loss of Naruto most acutely. Once in the tower, she hurried up the steps to her office where she collapsed in her desk chair. Reaching into her bottom left drawer, she pulled out a bottle of sake. She then raised a glass in toast. "Sakura," was all she said before downing it in one chug and calling for her assistant. "Shizune, please inform the Haruno's that their daughter is on a dangerous mission and will be gone for quite some time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune replied as she bowed.

* * *

 

Sakura rolled over, taking in the decor of her twelve-year-old bedroom, "What was I thinking?" She rolled her eyes at the pink-on-pink atrocity before a knock sounded at the door.

"Sakura, you need to get up. Don't forget you have school today," Her father called.

"I'm up," She replied. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Her twelve-year-old self had been quite the clothes horse, she remembered smiling. Unfortunately for her, she bad tastes on her wardrobe.

"Ugh," She mutters, "How did they let me leave the house dressed like this?"

She performed some hands signs to make at least one outfit presentable. Admiring her handiwork in the mirror, she noticed the telltale bump on her abdomen.

"My baby, I'm still pregnant..." She whispered, horrified as the room began spinning and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Author's Notes: I hope you like this chapter.

It will be all explained in later chapters.

Please review!

 


	2. Chapter Two: Oh Great it Just Got Worse

Author's Notes: Here is chapter two, enjoy it!

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader. She is on Fanfiction site. 

* * *

"Sakura? Are you okay up there?" Mrs. Haruno calls after hearing a _thud_ come from her daughter's room. "Sakura!" Receiving no answer, she walked up the stairs to find Sakura laying on her bed in a mild state of shock. "Sakura, are you okay? Honey, do you feel alright?" Umeko Haruno put her hand to her daughter's forehead. "You're not warm, is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, mom," Sakura replies rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Just nerves I guess, I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, well, breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up."

Her mother gave her one last searching look before closing the door and walking back down the stairs. Sakura sighed as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She avoided letting her eyes stray from her face for as long as possible, it was when she was tugging her hairbrush through a particularly stubborn knot that it happened. She set down the brush and looked sadly at where her top was just the slightest bit tight around her abdomen.

"How?" She whispered, "How did I manage to stay pregnant?" Her hands touched the spot that she hopes that no one else would notice. She stood silently for a few minutes letting the gravity of her situation wash over her before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "No time like the present," She muttered to her reflection before leaving the quiet security of the bathroom. Sakura made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen table where her mother was finishing up the scrambled eggs she always made on special mornings. Her mother smiled as she handed her a plate.

"Ready for school?" Ringo Haruno asks his daughter as she took her seat across from him.

"Mmhmm," She managed with a nod through a mouthful of egg.

"Important day today," He observed, taking a sip of tea.

Sakura swallowed before answering, "You have no idea."

Before she left, Sakura hugged both of her parents and kissed them on the cheek, something she hadn't done since she was very young.

"What's that for?" Umeko laughed.

Sakura shrugged, "Just because it's an important day," She said.

"You'll do fine, you're a Haruno after all," Ringo smiled.

"That's right dad, I am a Haruno." On her way to the Academy, Sakura passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The door opened and the heady mixture of several different flowers filled the air. Turning, she saw Ino, her best friend and rival step out into the sunlight.

"Hey, Forehead, wait up!" The blonde called.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd forgotten what Ino was like at twelve. "Good morning, Ino," She replied as pleasantly as she could.

"Didn't you forget something?" Ino asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you usually add 'pig' to the end of my name. Are you feeling alright? The weight of that forehead getting you down?" Ino laughed at her own joke while Sakura tapped her foot on the ground.

"Very funny...if we were eight," Sakura replied. "Aren't we a bit old for such petty name calling? I mean, it's behavior unbefitting a Shinobi, don't you think?" When Ino made no reply Sakura casually waved goodbye, "See you at school." Sakura hurried along leaving Ino staring open mouthed after her.

When she got to the classroom, she saw Naruto sitting at a table smiling at her. There he was, happy, healthy, and whole. She wanted to run up and hug him, tell him how much she'd missed him, but instead, she just smiled back. "Hey Naruto, can I sit by you?" She asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan," The blonde grinned like he'd won a prize, " but only if you sit in the middle next to Sasuke-teme."

"She's not sitting next to Sasuke, I am." A girl with a long braided ponytail cut in.

"No, I'm sitting by him!" A girl yelled, getting up from another table.

"No, he's mine. I sit next to Sasuke!" A girl sneered, coming to stand beside the black-haired Uchiha.

Naruto leaned back in his chair staring helplessly from the angry mob of girls all vying for the same seat as Sakura. For her part, Sakura began laughing. The group of girls stopped arguing long enough to turn and glare at her. "What are you laughing at, Forehead?" A girl with flashing blue eyes asked accusingly.

"It's nothing really," The pink haired girl smiles sweetly. "Just that here you all are, ready to come to blows over who sits next to Sasuke, when quite frankly, I don't think he'd notice if the chair stayed empty." She chuckled, "The only thing that boy cares about is revenge, and the sooner you all realize that the happier you'll be."

"How dare you say such things about Sasuke-kun, why don't you just go hide behind that enormous forehead!" One of the Fangirls growled.

Still smiling, Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Think whatever you want about me, but if you're so sure about Sasuke Uchiha's feelings, why don't you ask him yourself," The jade green eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. "Or are you afraid to, because deep down you know I'm right? Now back off, I'm sitting next to Naruto." As Sakura slid into the chair between Sasuke and Naruto, the blonde whispered behind his hand.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I thought you liked Sasuke too."

"Let's just say I got over it," She smirked.

Despite the bored look on his face, Sasuke's mind was racing. " _How, how could she know his true aim? He'd never told anyone, how did Sakura Haruno, of all people suddenly know?"_

Meanwhile, Ino Yamanaka had finally made it into the classroom. Spying Sakura's proximity to Sasuke, the blonde's face turned beet red.

"Oh no you don't," she growled. "Forehead, get out of that seat now!" She yelled marching across the room to stand behind Sakura, steam coming out of her ears.

"Ino, that's enough. Please just sit down somewhere." Iruka-sensei called appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Humph." Ino stomped over and made a production of sitting next to Shikamaru. The laziest kid in class barely lifted his head off the table to acknowledge her.

**"** Congratulations, as of today you are all Genin, or first level ninjas. By reaching this point you have proven that you can face difficulties and come through on the other side. As Genin, you'll find out that it was all in preparation for what comes next. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. All squads will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja. Now I'm going to read out the team assignments, listen carefully for your name."

"Team one consists of Amy Conner, Joel Shot, and Mick Lole."

Amy looks miserably at her teammates before shouting out, "There must be a mistake, and I'm supposed to be with Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka barely spared the distraught girl a glance. "Sorry Amy, no mistake. That's your team."

"Team two, Rocko Red, Trine Yuh, and Matt Iocko." Iruka paused waiting for another outburst, "as Team Two has no objections, I'll continue. Team three..."

Sakura watched as anxious faces became resigned. She remembered her original excitement and smiled slightly, she'd been so naive.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, (" _Yes! I'm with Sakura-chan!"_ thought Naruto.)...and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm DOOOOMED!" Naruto cried. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be put on a team with Sasuke-teme?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Naruto, we put together teams based on individual strengths and weaknesses. Sasuke had the highest test scores while you had the lowest tests scores. "

Naruto put his head down, sulking while Sakura peeked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

" _Sasuke,"_ She wondered," _how am I going to keep Orochimaru from giving you that curse mark? First, though, how am I going to convince Zabuza and Haku to listen to me? Oh man, there's so much to do...don't you underestimate me, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not some crazed fangirl, I'm stronger than you in many ways."_

"Hey Forehead Girl, don't you touch my Sasuke-kun," Sakura was pulled from her thoughts by Ino's angry voice.

"Well, since we're teammates, I might have to touch him if he's injured. Or would you rather I heed your warning and keep my hands to myself? That might actually kill him you know," Sakura sneered.

"How dare you Billboard Brow!" Ino made to get out of her seat, but a look from Iruka froze her in her tracks. The instructor continued reading off teams.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"It's like I said earlier, Ino," Sakura sighed. "Only children call each other names, and if you insist on being childish then it probably bests that you stop your training now. Being a Shinobi isn't child's play."

"You go Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled as Sakura got up and left the room.

"Team Ten," Iruka continued, unaware of what had just happened. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

"Not lazy ass and food boy..." Ino grumbled under her breath.

"Get together with your teammates; you will be meeting with your Jounin-sensei after lunch." Iruka smiled, "Good luck to all of you, class dismissed." With that, their first teacher disappeared for the final time.

It only took Sakura a minute or two to reach the training grounds. Finding it deserted, she smiled.

"This will do," she said taking a deep breath and focusing her chakra to her feet. She walked to the base of a large oak and began climbing up, up, and up. Looking out over the forest crisscrossed by sparkling streams she smiled softly. She'd forgotten how peaceful her village had been before the storm of war. A hawk landed in a nearby treetop, and as she watched it tend to its young, she was blissfully unaware of the fact that she herself was being watched.

**Author's Notes:** I wonder who that is?

Find out in the Chunin exams.

That will be in around eight to ten chapters.

Please review on your way out.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Kakashi again

Author's Note: I hope you like chapter 3, enjoy it.

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity from Fanfiction for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

* * *

Around three o'clock in the morning, when Sakura finally finished her training, she decided to get some sleep before meeting with Kakashi again. Hearing her alarm clock, Sakura got out of bed and changed her clothing before walking out of her bedroom to get some breakfast from her mother. "Good morning, Mom." Sakura greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sakura. Off to see your new sensei?" Umeko asked her daughter.

"Yes, I am." Sakura answered as she sat down and finished off her toast and milk. When Sakura was finished, she walked to the sink and put her dishes in before walking back to her mother and giving her a hug and kiss. She walked to the door and put on her shoes before walking out into the sunlight that shone brightly in the morning sky. Walking down the streets, Sakura thought about what to say in front of her team again; she wasn't going to do it like last time. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they would say the same thing as they did before and Kakashi-sensei too. Giggling at that thought, she knew him more than her team. _'Okay, Sakura now don't give anything away.'_ She thought.

Coming up to the academy building, she walked into the front doors and down the halls to her classroom. Opening the door she saw Sasuke and Naruto already there and waiting for their new sensei. She walked up to Naruto and smiled at him. Sakura looked at the time, their sensei was late. Sakura knew this, so she couldn't help but giggle again; receiving some weird looks from Naruto and Sasuke. Turning around, she shook her head at them and thought _'If they only knew.'_ After waiting for thirty minutes, Naruto decided to take things into his own hands and punish their late sensei; sticking a chalkboard eraser in the doorway.

"Naruto, you know that he's a Jounin, right?" Sasuke asked, with his hands under his chin.

"Hey, but this is what he gets for coming late. I mean all the others met their new sensei's and left all ready. Why does it have to be us with a lazy sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, come and sit down and be patient with him." Sakura replied to him.

"How do you know that it's a guy sensei?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"I overheard Iruka-sensei telling someone that team seven has a male sensei." Sakura exclaimed while thinking, _'That was close.'_ As they looked at the door they saw a hand pulling open the door causing the chalkboard eraser to fall on his head; Naruto burst out laughing at him, Sasuke looked at him strange, asking himself if he was really a Jounin, while Sakura thought, _'Some things never change.'_

"My first impression of you all is that I hate you." Their sensei replied. Naruto's face dropped while Sasuke's face looked passive. Sakura just looked at him with a smile, _'Yup, nothing has changed with Kakashi-sensei at all.'_ "Meet you all on top." Kakashi said, as he poofed away to wait for them.

They then proceeded to walk down the hall and up the stairs; Sakura first, followed by Naruto and Sasuke last. Coming to the door, Sakura opened it and smiled again at the nice warm sunlight that hit her face. They walked over to the stairs in front of their Sensei; Sakura sitting down to the right, Naruto the left, and Sasuke in the middle. "Okay, now introduce yourselves." Their sensei commanded them.

"Like how sensei?" asked Sakura, already knowing what to say.

"Your likes, dislikes, what you're interested in, things like that." He said, shrugging his right arm carelessly.

"Well, why don't you go first, to show us what to say and all?" replied Naruto, while almost jumping off the step.

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like are...I'm not telling. Things I don't like there are... a lot, but still not telling. Things that interest me...Hmm, not telling." replied Kakashi as he points to Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen noodles shop, but I hate the three minutes that you have to wait after you put in the hot water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are trying out new and different ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and will treat me like somebody, somebody important." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura. She opened her mouth to speak-

*FLASH*

_"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like." She put her hands to her face and turned to look at Sasuke. "Ah my hobbies…" shake head."My dreams… my future dream…" She giggled like an idiot._

_"What do you hate?" Kakashi interrupted her. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's face dropped with sadness._

*FLASH*

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like a lot of things like reading scrolls, drawing new j-" She stoped herself short, "-Cherry blossoms, roses and violets, Cherries and strawberries. My hobbies are training with friends, learning new jutsu, analyzing and memorizing scrolls. Things I hate, spiders, snakes, and bullying. Things I especially hate are, people who think they better then anyone else…" She paused and took a breath. "…and people who think on only one thing, before friends and honor, betray the whole village for a stupid ambition, and playing with other people's feelings and lives." She took another pause and looked down. _'I won't cry, I won't cry,' S_ he thought.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, great. Now for Sasuke-teme." Naruto shouted as he pointed to Sasuke.

"No, Naruto, I'm not done yet. My dreams are to be married and have children-" She muttered under her breath, _"It might come sooner now,"_ before she proceeded to continue, "-And to be the greatest kunoichi in Konoha... Now I'm done."

Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. Kakashi was thinking, _'She's hiding more things; she skips a word and then mutters under her breath. I wonder…'_

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone."

"Yup, that's what I mean." Sakura muttered to herself, while thinking, _'hasn't changed, has he?'_ before she realized she had the attention of the others. "What?" She asked. Turning around, Kakashi coughed to get attention from his student.

"You are all very different and have different skills." Kakashi said, "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks while jumping up.

"It's a test all four of us will do together. A survival exercise."

"What!" Naruto cries; eyes wide and arms falling heavily to his sides.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 Genin will pass. The other 18 will fail. In other words, this is a make it, break it pass, or fail test. And the chances of you failing are at least 67 percent. Be at the designated training spot at five in the morning, and bring your ninja gear. Oh, and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast, or you'll puke."

While Sakura was walking away, she stopped and turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, how about some ramen with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied, as he followed Sakura to the Ichiraku ramen shop to get some food.

Ichiraku ramen shop;

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said while on his eighth bowl of chicken ramen.

"No problem Naruto, look, I'm sorry if I looked down on you." Sakura said while paying for her two bowls of ramen.

"Aww, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto replied after finishing off his ninth bowl now.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night. Oh, I forgot, I think tomorrow is going to be a teamwork thing. Please use teamwork." Sakura stated as she walked home from Ichiraku.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan." Naruto shouted as he waved to her, _'What did she say?'_

* * *

_Author's Note:- I hope you like this chapter._


	4. Survival Test A.K.A the Bell Test

It was about three in the morning when Sakura woke up as she got out of bed, she starts packing up the necessary things to bring, like kunais, shurikens, katanas, daggers and glue, candy wrappers, sparkles and bananas. As Sakura eats a quick apple and pear, she starts off in the path to bring her to training field. After setting up traps in different locations, so she can use, she plans out a strategy to help her to get a bell. Rolling around the time, Sakura waits until her teammates came by and waits for their late sensei. Seeing Sasuke walking along with his pack already. She nods to him and then glares at his head.

"Do you have a glaring problem with me?" Sasuke asks looking at her and was a little close for comfort.

"Yes and no. And you'll never find out." Sakura replies as she saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme." Naruto shot at them. "Oh hey, Sakura what did you say last night before you went home about this test?"

"It's about teamwork, that's all." Sakura replies.

"You two will slow me down, so you're on your own." Sasuke replies as he sits down and meditates.

"Hey Teme, sorry Sakura-chan but I kind of agree with Teme here." Naruto replies. "But I mean that he'll slow me down, you on the other hand. Just sit out and don't worry."

Sakura looks at him and forcedly smile at him and thought." _Cha, you bakes, I'm stronger than you now. Don't get mad, Sakura breath in and out."_ As they waits for Kakashi-sensei to arrive to was hours later until a loud pop with smoke appeared in front of them.

"Oh sorry, you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi exclaims.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell at him.

She already knew that he would be late, then again he was always late in her time. Though she did miss the whole ritual of yelling at him with Naruto every time he was late. Kakashi took out an alarm clock and placed it on a tree stump. "Let's get started. The alarm clock is set for noon. All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explains as he held up two small bells.

"If you can't get them by noon," He continues, "You'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat in front of you."

 _Good thing I ate an apple,_ Sakura smiles to herself.

"Now if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"You can't even dodge the blackboard eraser, sensei!" Naruto laughs.

"In the real world, those with the least talent bark the loudest. Losers, dead last."

"Okay" he continues, "Start when I say…" Naruto was beyond mad; he was enraged, but he did a unthinkable thing, He whipped out a kunai from his holster and raced towards Kakashi with a killing instinct. Just as he was closing in on Kakashi, he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Naruto holding Naruto's arm with the kunai at the back of his head. Naruto was amazed at Kakashi's speed; while Sasuke was looking at him, thinking, _"So he is a jounin._ " While Sakura smirked at her sensei but quickly covered it with a shocked look. Soon he let go of Naruto's arm and stepped back." I haven't said go yet. You came at me with killing instinct; it seems that I like you guys a bit more." Kakashi said. "Ready, Set, Go!" As the group disappears from his sight the instant he gave the signal, hiding from his view.

Sasuke hid in a tree over-looking a clearing, while Sakura hid under some bushes, looked around to find Kakashi, and was thinking, "Great, _I put the holes too far away from here_. _But I look like I need to use my strength in this battle, only if I could get Naruto and Uchiha to work with me."_

Kakashi stood there. "The basics of being a ninja are erasing your presence and hiding yourself well."

 _" Good they're all concealed well"._ He thought.

"Hey you!" Naruto shouts standing in front of Kakashi.

"You know, compared to the other two, you're a little weird," Kakashi says.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto says running at him but stopped when Kakashi put his hand in his pack.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one, taijutsu." Kakashi replies.

 _'Taijutsu is hand-hand combat! But why is he reaching for a weapon.'_ Naruto thought, only to see him snap out an orange book with a circle in the middle with a big cross through it. Naruto's face had a look of shocked but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asks while he was yelling too.

"Why? Because to see what happens next," Kakashi replies." Don't worry with your attacks. They won't hurt me." Naruto charges at Kakashi trying to get a bell from him.

Sakura reacts instantly as she looked for an opening, and once she spotted it, she raced out at an inhuman speed towards him. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei over here," Sakura replies as she casts a genjutsu on him but fails. "Good." She says as she punches the ground, creating a large hole in it.

"Sakura-chan, wow." Naruto replies with his eyes almost popping out.

Sasuke looks impressing but didn't show his expressions openly. Kakashi looks at her with suspicion but thinking _." Astonishing! Her potency, it reminds me of…one of the legendary sannin… Tsunade-sama!_

"Sakura, you are strong but not strong enough to beat me." Kakashi replies.

"Oh really?" Sakura says as she did some hand seal then her hands began to glow light pink.

" _What, how? Can I actually see the chakra in her hands? How is she doing that? No genin should be capable of this kind of attack, that's for sure" ._ Kakashi thought. " _Better make a replacement jutsu."_

While she notices that the real Kakashi was gone but left a replacement one, smirking at that, she threw one kunai at him and with a puff of smoke he was gone. "Come on, sensei you can do better than that." Sakura says, lifting her hands into the air and twists some winds in around her hands and throws it at the trees where Kakashi was. When Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and then make a counter attack on Kakashi when he jumps out of his hiding spot. He dodges out of the way of Naruto kicks, sending him flying to a tree trap caught him and hanging him upside down. As Sasuke came up he used his grand fireball technique and tried to burn him. As Kakashi used an earth technique and sent Sasuke into the ground and walked away from him reading his orange book again. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and smiled at him. "So you need help yet?" Sakura asks in a bored tone, looking at Sasuke's head.

"No, I don't need your help, you're just weak."Sasuke replies struggling out of the ground, when he feels a dangerous aura in front of him. Looking up to see Sakura looking very enrage, he smirks at her. "So, Sakura..." as he started to roll her name off his tongue but stops when Sakura came and pulls him out of the ground and kicks him into the air.

"Great, now to get Naruto out." Sakura states smiling to her as she walks over to Naruto hanging body.

As Kakashi watched her from the tress above them and thinking _", So she is very strong, and her capabilities are higher than a Genin, may even surpass Chunin level and I get that that wasn't even her full power. Better keep a close eye on her."_

Meanwhile...

Sasuke got up and looks around the area. "Okay, she's strong," as he got back up and walks back the way he came but as he steps on a trap, it drops him in blue glue and sparkles. _""She did this before we came,_ " thought Sasuke as he climb out

" _ Maybe we could have helped her", says inner Sasuke _ .

" _You are insane; I'll be dying before I help her." S_ asuke says back into his mind, as he continues to walk back but had fallen back in another hole with candy wrappers, bananas, and white glue again.

"SAKURA!"Sasuke shouts climbing out already. As he had a killer aura around him as he just disappeared from the holes and back to team seven. Once he was there, he looks at the ground to see a larger, huge crater with Kakashi inside of it and Naruto hanging from a tree. Sakura looks at him and smiles at him then bursts into laughter.

"Great job, Sasuke but those traps were for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replies still laughing.

Author's Notes:- I hope you really enjoyed this chapter.

Sakura's wind attack is from her hand controlling her chakra and wrapping the wind around her hands.

It really does have a named yet. But there is more new jutsus that she has.


	5. Pass or Fail?

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura asks while looking at him with the glitter on him; all the blue, and the glue, and all the other kinds of glitter and crafts.

"You did that on purpose." Sasuke hisses at her.

"Like I said in the beginning, before this test had even started: teamwork is key. Got it? I did those holes for Kakashi, not you. If I had done it for you it would have been much worse than that." Sakura replies coolly.

"Hey guys, can you get me down from here?" Naruto asks; he is still hanging from the tree.

"Sure, Naruto." Sakura replies, smiling as she throws a kunai at the rope and watching as Naruto lands on the ground.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. So, what is the plan if we are going to use teamwork?" Naruto asks looking at both of them.

"Dobe, I said I'm not using teamwork, you guys still don't know that you'll only slow me down. I'm out of here." Sasuke replies as he turns to depart from their company.

"Fine, Naruto. You know the book Kakashi-sensei reads? That is the plan… " Sakura says, before whispering the rest of the plan's information into Naruto's ear.

"That's great, Sakura-chan." Naruto affirms, nodding his head at her.

"Good."Sakura replies as they run off to find Kakashi again.

Little do they know, Sasuke is already with Kakashi.

**With Sasuke and Kakashi**

They stand there in silence.

Suddenly, Sasuke throws several shuriken at Kakashi.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks." Sasuke smirks and flings a kunai at a tree, where a trap was set up.

"Another trap?" Kakashi muses, dodging it with ease.

While Kakashi tends to landing on the ground gracefully, Sasuke comes up behind him and attempts to kick him in the face. _He's fast,_ Kakashi thinks.

Kakashi grabs his foot with one hand, but Sasuke twists his body and tries to punch him in the face.

Luckily, Kakashi grabs his fist with his free hand.

 _This is my chance,_ Sasuke thinks.

He kicks Kakashi with his other foot, which causes Kakashi to let go of Sasuke's fist to rush to block the attack.

Sasuke reaches over and just barely touches the bell.

"This kid…" Kakashi looks surprised.

He pushes off the ground and just stares at Sasuke in a somewhat awkward state of awe.

"I guess I won't be able to read Icha Icha Paradise now, huh?"

"I'm different from the other two," Sasuke growls.

Sasuke acts as though Kakashi hasn't even spoken and brings himself to a stance, making super fast hand signs and saying "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu". (Fireball technique)

Kakashi's eyes widen. _What! That technique is way past Genin!_

After the fire and smoke clears away, Sasuke frowns. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight.

 _He's gone! Is he behind me? No. Above? Where is he?_ Sasuke looks around frantically.

"Beneath you!" Kakashi's hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg, pulling him downward in the ground with him..

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu No Jutsu!" He says under the ground, causing a loud crashing sound.

Kakashi squats in front of Sasuke, whose head is sticking out of the ground.

"How is it? Can't move?" Kakashi smiles as he watches Sasuke struggle.

"Your talents are exceptional. But not good enough to get a bell from me." He says and walks away from him.

As Kakashi walks away from Sasuke he takes out his orange book and starts reading it again.

**With Sakura and Naruto**

As Sakura runs out of the bushes, she turns and looks at the Uchiha's head. Bursting out in laughter, Sakura waits for Naruto to join her; he looks at her as she points to the ground.

Turning around to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, Naruto snickers at him too.

"Enough you two, get me out and we'll use teamwork." Sasuke growls at them.

"Okay," Sakura says smiling at him as she takes out a scroll and bites her thumb. She then places it on the scroll. Sakura summons two animals to get Sasuke out of the ground.

"Wow, cool, Sakura-chan what was that?" Naruto asks.

"That was a summoning jutsu." Sakura replies as she calls back the animals.

"Hn," Sasuke replies, now out of the ground.

"Okay, teamwork now." Naruto states.

"No. I got out but I'm still not using teamwork." Sasuke confesses running back into the woods.

"Hey, teme get back here!" Naruto yells, racing after him.

"Great, now I can find Kakashi myself." Sakura thinks.

Racing off, Sakura finds Kakashi. Then she does some hand signs that begin to make her hands glow bright white, she hits a tree making it smash into pieces.

"Okay, Kakashi! I think it's time to use your Sharingan, as you know that I'm stronger than that." Sakura says, hitting Kakashi in the stomach and sending him back a bit.

"Okay, Sakura, how'd you know that I have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asks holding his stomach as he looks at Sakura.

"I heard someone talking about it." Sakura confesses, but thinks, _" That was close."_

"Oh," Kakashi replies. "Well then, if you want to see the Sharingan in action, you'll regret ever mentioning it."

Sakura smiles as she watches her Sensei slide his forehead protector up to reveal his red Sharingan eye.

Sakura quickly throws shrunkens in different directions, which activate traps. Many kunais and shrunkens and senbon needles shoot out from the traps toward Kakashi's direction. As soon as he was diverting from her, Sakura quickly disappeared and hides behind bushes.

" _The diversion work great. Now I have to get close enough to hit him. Well it is easier said than done. Right, Also he is still stronger than me too, since I just become a Jounin in my time. Now I also need to create a new jutsu that covers my pregnancy from them all. Now to hit Kakashi since his hand signs are too fast with mine hand signs too. I have to get close enough to hit him with a jutsu or tell him the Icha Icha paradise ends. Both of them are good.. Hey I can use both._

Meanwhile, Kakashi was also hiding. _What's she going to do now? And where she is?_ He pokes out his head from the trees and probes the training grounds for any signs to the pink hair kunoichi as he thought, "She _has to be around Chunin or Jounin leveled. She can't be a genin leveled at all."_

"Psst…Sensei, over here", Sakura whispers as she put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at him and as she was doing some hand signs.

Kakashi turned around and there was Sakura right in front of him. As she attacks him with glowing white chakra around her hands again, she somehow summoned mist around herself. Her voice rang loud and cleared as she begins to talk to him.

"Kakashi, find me," Sakura whispers.

As Sakura jumped down, from the tree that she was sitting on, she walks up to him as his eyes were closed and gets a bell.

_**Jingle!** _

"Huh?" He opens his eyes and saw a wide grin on the girl's face.

She held up a bell and stuck her tongue out, "Hehe. A ninja should look underneath the underneath, right sensei?"

 _ **Rnnnng**_ the alarm clock made a sharp ring, which was heard from all of team7.

Walking away, Sakura smiled at her plan, well it was (Naruto's plan, but that was the future.)

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Teme, the clock." Naruto replies jumping to the lunch boxes.

"Dobe." Sasuke said jumping to them too.

"Hey Naruto, Uchiha, look what I got." Sakura taunts showing them a bell.

"Sakura-Chan got a bell." Naruto replies.

"Hm." Sasuke replies.

"Sit" Kakashi said.

As they sit down and look at Kakashi.

"You all pass"


	6. Chapter Six: Decision

Recap:

_"You all pass"_

**On with the chapter**

"That means all three of us...all three of us!" Naruto gasped.

" Yes, all three of you... are both being dropped from the program! Permanently!"

"What!" Naruto gasped again.

Everyone frowned at Kakashi when he said this except Sakura. She knew this was going to happen, it had happened back in her past.

"I don't see why the three of you deserve to be ninja!" Kakashi spat.

Sasuke flipped out. He went from being calm and cool to furious. In a flurry of dust, he darted at the jounin, armed with a kunai. He attempted to slash at Kakashi, but as he got to him, Kakashi disappeared. He reappeared behind Sasuke and grabbed his hands, taking the kunai from him and shoving him to the ground. Kakashi-sensei was sitting on his back with Sasuke's kunai at his neck and his foot on his head.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we broke you up into groups?" Kakashi asked when he looked at them, almost shaking his head.

' _Ooops, I forgot I really needed to get those idiots over here to help me. Heck, I even ask them to help me and I told them it was about teamwork, but did they listen to me? Nope. Nada. Zeelch,'_ Sakura thought.

" Sensei, I did get a bell. I even asked those idiots over there to use teamwork, but they insisted that they were stronger than me and didn't need help." Sakura said as she pointed to Sasuke and then to Naruto.

"You got it on your own but, even if you asked them, it would have been nice if they helped you or you them. I saw that you got Naruto and Sasuke out of those traps." Kakashi snaped at Sakura.

" _I have to make this discussion close to the one I had the first time so that he can give us a second chance!,"_ Sakura thought. She snapped her head up and opened her mouth to speak, acting like she had just realized something.

"But Sensei, there were only two bells! If all three of us _had_ worked together to get them, one of us would still have to be sent to the academy, thus leading to conflict and the team would split up!" Sakura stopped to take a breath of air and smiled at Kakashi with an innocent look.

"Exactly! This test tries to put you three against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork over themselves," Kakashi said as he glared at Sasuke. He continued, "Sakura, even you asked them to use teamwork, but instead of really helping out Naruto in his fight against me, you just waited for an opening to help you all out. That was good, but that won't always be the case. While you are waiting for an opening, your teammate could be killed. And even though Sasuke spoke to you horribly, you still helped him. That is good teamwork." Kakashi stated as he looked at Sakura, thinking. ' _What could she be hiding?'_

' _Cha, thanks Kakashi. Even if you really never trained me back in my time. It was all Naruto or Sasuke. And what about when he left us?'_ she thought as she glared at Sasuke again.

"Naruto," Kakashi began as he turned to the boy tied to the post, "All you did was work on your own!"

"And _**YOU**_ **",** Kakashi glared at Sasuke, who he was, very comfortably, sitting on. "You assumed those two were only going to burden you, and you did everything yourself. Even when Sakura offered to work as a team." Kakashi said as he placed his foot back onto his head and pushed a bit.

Sasuke's head was pushed into the ground more as Kakashi's foot suddenly left his head. He knew he was still there since he couldn't get up.

"If all three of you had come at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell." Kakashi told them. "It's true, ninja's need well-developed abilities," Kakashi-sensei continued, "but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the team will result in danger or even death for the teammates.

"For example", Kakashi said as he held Sasuke's kunai against his throat, "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke will die!"

Sakura nodded at Kakashi as she took out a kunai and placed it at Naruto's throat. Wide-eyed, Naruto looked from Kakashi, to Sakura, the Teme, and finally, the sky. He looked back to Sakura who said, "Sorry, but that's how the life of a ninja works." Sakura removed the kunai from his throat. "It's kill or be killed."

That took her a long time to understand in her past so it was better she tried to help them understand now. Sakura learned that the hard way with being a ninja.

"Very good, Sakura." Kakashi replied. "Now, if this was a real mission, you'd be dead before you could even hit the enemy."

"What? So teamwork is that important?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, it is." Sakura said when she looked at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura looked down at the ground in thought _. 'It was the first lesson that Kakashi taught us; to use teamwork. I didn't screw up, but they did, and they almost brought me down.'_

"In every mission you put your life on the line," Kakashi stateed as he got off Sasuke.

Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone behind him and stared at it. "The numerous names carved on this stone…all these names have been, and are, praised as heroes in this village."

When Sakura heard this, her shoulders dropped. The names of all those she lost ran through her head. Lee, Gai, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, and her love, Neji, were all on the stone the last time she saw it. Looking at Kakashi, she wished he had never brought that up. Naruto spoke up eagerly.

"Oh! Hey, I've decided that _I'm_ going to have my name carved on that stone! A Hero! A HERO! I won't die a useless death!" Naruto tried to jump up and down, but it was to hard to move when he was tied up.

After Sakura heard this she got up and ran into the woods, hiding from them. ' _Stupid Naruto! He had to say that now when I'm more sensitive than when I was at home"_ she thought as tears started trailing down her face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sakura ran out into the forest." Naruto called out, looking in the direction she ran.

"Let's wait for a few minutes." Kakashi said. He was looking at the forest too, but his thoughts were more focused on why she would have run. ' _I wonder what she's hiding.'_

**Back to Sakura**

"Calm down, calm down. Breathe. In...and out," she said to herself, trying to calm down. Sakura took out her canteen and washed her face to remove traces of the tears. ' _Remember just to breathe in and out,'_ she thought as she walked back out of the forest.

"Sorry guys, nature called." Sakura lied. It was weak but she was hoping that they wouldn't question her when she said it had something to do with being a girl.

"Okay. I'll give you guys one more chance." Kakashi said. "You may eat your lunch so you will have enough energy to try this test again. But if I see any of you giving food to Naruto, you _will_ fail."

And with that sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura looked at her bento box and then up at Naruto when he groaned and clutched his grumbling stomach.

"I'm okay even if I don't eat!" Naruto yelled over his stomach's growls. "I'm okay! Okay…" His stomach continued to growl.

Sakura started to lift up her food but was beaten by Sasuke, as his was out in front of Naruto face. Naruto looked at him, astonished.

"Here," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke! You'll get caught and be sent back to the Academy!" Naruto stated, surprised that the Uchiha was risking that for him.

Sasuke was about to speak when Sakura interrupted, holding up her food. "Naruto, just eat it. Do you want us to loose? This is about teamwork and this is where it really comes down to pass or fail. Now eat." Sakura yelled. "And Uchiha got his germs on his and I don't want you to catch anything from him"

Sasuke was nodding in agreement, but stopped as he noticed that she had made him sound like a diseased person. He glared at Sakura but when she looked up she had a confused look on her face.

"What? Why are you glaring at me now, Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, looking at the sky.

"Naruto, I'll feed you since Sasuke, over here, is stuffing his face with his food." Sakura stated as a true smile came to her face for the first time since Neji died.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. They ignored him.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You want me to have _your_ food?" Naruto whispered, once again shocked.

"Really, it's not a problem. Besides, Sasuke eats more than me and I'm on a diet." Sakura held the food up to his face and smiled.

Naruto eyes lit up with joy "O-Okay, thank you!" He opened his mouth, waiting for Sakura to feed him.

As Sakura fed Naruto, she silently counted down in her mind, waiting, while looking at the sky. It suddenly turned pitch black as storm clouds appeared around them with lighting and thunder. Kakashi appeared with a very smug and angry look as he pointed at them.

"You three! _You broke the rules!_ ", Kakashi thundered. Sakura ignored him, instead looking up at the sky where the clouds were dispersing.

"Okay. Kakashi-sensei, how do you do that?" Sakura asked pointing to the sky.

Kakashi was stumped by his students lack of reaction and only managed to say, "Oh, my chakra."

"You're chakra?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now enough! It's time for your punishment." Kakashi snapped.

"Hey, Sensei, if I can say something? You said that we need to be a team, right? Well, if we didn't feed Naruto then it's not teamwork. Right?" Sakura stated in a confident tone, smiling at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused. Sasuke looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

Sakura shrugged. "I mean, if we didn't feed Naruto then we would have failed. This was a test on teamwork so not caring for our teammate and only feeding ourselves would have meant we failed. Right, Sensei?" Sakura blinked innocently.

"Yes, you're right, Sakura." Kakashi muttered, still sore that his move didn't phase her. He started walking back to the stone again. " And you pass."

Team Seven, minus Sakura, was shocked. Naruto had his mouth hanging open and he seemed frozen. Sakura was waiting for a fly to go into his mouth. Sasuke was shocked too but hid it by smirking. One look at his eyes told another story. They were wider than normal. As for Sakura, she just smiled at Kakashi.

"What!" Naruto finally managed to say.

"You. Pass." Kakashi repeat slowly.

"W-Why?" Naruto stammered. He was still confused on how they passed.

"You guys are the first to pass my test. The previous teams only listened to what I said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world-"

"In the world of ninjas, people who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't help their friends are worse than scum," Sakura cut him off. She smiled sadly, closing her eyes as she thought about Ino, who sacrificed herself for her.

**Flashback with Ino's death**

_As Sakura, Ino, Neji and Kiba raced out of the castle, ninjas guards were chasing after them. The enemy ninja threw some weapons at them which they all dodged. Unfortunately, as Ino was dodging one weapon she saw a sword headed straight for Sakura. A sword sword one desperate ninja had thrown stabbed Ino in the back and went straight through her, making her scream in pain and fall to the ground. Sakura stopped and immediately went to her friend's side, yelling at the others. "Neji, Kiba run! I'll heal Ino and we'll catch up with you."_

_Ino, I'm here now." Sakura said as she pulled her friend out of sight of the enemy. She put one hand on her friend's back where the sword had pierced her and the other on the pummel of the blade. She tried to ease her friend's pain when she yanked out the sword, immediately starting to heal the wound, ignoring Ino's scream of pain. It wasn't working as Ino coughed up a large amount of blood._

_As Sakura tried to find out if any of her organs had been damaged Ino pushed her away._ " _Sakura, get out of here! Please, go now!" Ino yelled. She coughed again and even more blood came out. Sakura had tears running down her face._

"No! _Ino, I can heal you." Sakura said as she tried to heal her best friend. Her hands were glowing green as she tried to heal her internal organs before she lost too much blood. The sound of an explosion distracted her and she looked up for any signs of the enemy. She saw none and she turned back to Ino._

_Ino's face was growing paler and paler, making the blood trailing down her chin stand out in stark contrast to her skin. Her eyes were half open and glazed. Sakura knew it was too late for Ino, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head in denile and trying to heal her._

" _Sakura, you have to go, now! They're coming." Ino ordered as she coughed again. Her voice was getting weaker._

 _Sakura ignored her._ " _Ino, hold on." Sakura said as she finished healing the hole in her lungs, but it was too late. Too much blood had been lost and too much was in her lungs for her to breathe. Sakura hugged Ino's body to her as she stopped breathing. "Ino, Inoooo! Please come back, please come back!"_

_Sakura screamed and cried in pain. She felt some enemy ninja coming her way, following the sound her of her screams and her pain turned to rage. She looked up to see them racing towards her. She gently set Ino's body down and closed her eyes before she stood up. She screamed in rage as she smashed her fist into the ground making the ground and buildings crumble and fall apart. The enemies stopped and screamed as the were crushed under rocks. None of them got out of the way as Sakura threw a kunai with an explosive tag at another building, making it collapse on top of the survivors._

_Seeing the enemy dead, Sakura crumbled to the ground crying, over her best friend's body. The sounds of rushing foot steps made Sakura look up. Neji and Kiba were taking out the next group of ninja Sakura hadn't noticed arrive. They got rid of them quickly but more were coming. Kiba tried to grab Ino's body but Sakura snapped at him, refusing to let go. Neji grabbed her arms and pulled her away. She screamed and hit him but soon passed out as her emotions became too much._

_At the funeral, all Sakura did was cry. She couldn't heal Ino and all her efforts did was prolong her pain. Pain she felt for taking the sword for her. After that, all she did was train, eat, sleep and train again. Until Neji came in her life, then she started to feel happy again._

**End of Ino and her Flashback**

Sakura snapped out of her flashback and her eyes widened as she realize what she just said. She laughed nervously, trying to think up an excuse. "Hehe… I learned that from my father's friend,who is a ninja" Sakura lied. ' _Oops, I made a big mistake. Kakashi-sensei is definitely going to be suspicious of me now. I better be more careful from now on.'_

Kakashi scrutinized his only female student with one narrowed eye. ' _Only my teammates knew of Obito's saying. How did this kunoichi know it?'_

Sakura could feel the growing tension and decided a change of subject was in order. "So, we pass, Sensei?" Sakura asked, distracting Kakashi for a second.

"Yes, you did. Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow. Don't be late." Kakashi ordered before disappearing again. But not with out one last look at Sakura. 'O _kay, Miss. Haruno. I will figure you out.'_

Sakura jumped to her feet, stretching."Okay, see you tomorrow." She said as she walked away from them.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, not realizing he was still tied to the post.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Teme, get me out." Naruto yelled once her realized he was still tied up.

"Get yourself out." Sasuke replied, walking away from him.

**With Sakura**

_'That was too close'_ She thought _._

" _No shit._ " Inner Sakura snapped, peeved that her other self almost blew everything.

 _'I don't need you to rub it in even more,'_ Sakura sneered back.

" _Hey, I just wanted you to feel worse about it._ " Inner Sakura admitted with a shrug.

 _"Great."_ The original thought sarcastically.

" _Anyway, how are you going to do this?_ " Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought as she was walking home. _"Well, maybe I can get Mr. Nara, and Mr. Yamanaka to help me on this mission. They_ are _the ones that helped Tsunade-sama make the necklace and ring. They have to how know to contact Tsunade through the ring and necklace.'_

 _'Fine, you do that, but when?_ " Inner Sakura asked _._

 _'I don't know yet. Now leave me alone.'_ Sakura ordered.

' _Fine then."_ Inner Sakura snapped before withdrawing.

Sakura sighed as she finally reached her house. Her stomach growled when she smelt food being cooked. She didn't really get to eat anything so she made her way to the kitchen, following the delicious aroma of food.

**With Naruto**

"Someone get me out!" Naruto shouted before moaning as his stomach growled.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke opened his door, walking into his depressingly empty house. His stomach growled so he went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out some tomatoes, lettuce, and fruit to make a salad. As he was cooking his thoughts went to his female teammate. ' _Sakura knows something, but what? What happened to her to make her change? I kind of miss the fangirl her'_ Sasuke shuddered as he thought about that. _'What I'm I saying?I miss a fangirl? Though I wonder why she said those things when we introduced ourselves. Then shattering the ground with one hand. How did she do that?'_

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts after making a promise to himself to find out what was up with his teammate and turned to his food.

**With Kakashi**

"Sakura Haruno, I _will_ figure out what you are hiding from me." Kakashi whispered as he watched her fall asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he went home.

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye**


	7. Chapter Seven: Mission to the land of Waves

"Sasuke here, at point B."

"Sakura here, at point C."

"Naruto here, at point A, believe it."

"Go slow, Naruto. Okay, Squad Seven, who's closest to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"I am." Naruto replied from where he was hiding, eyes not leaving his target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime," Naruto said, eagerly.

"So am I." Sasuke muttered.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Okay… Now!" Kakashi barked.

They all jumped out of hiding, startling the cat lazing in front of them. The cat shot up and tried to run only for Naruto to appear in front of I and snatch it up. The cat obviously didn't like that as it started screeching and scratching at Naruto's face.

"I got him, I got him!" Naruto shouted. He tried his best to hold his face away from the sharp claws that seemed so determined to rip it off.

"Confirm red ribbon on left ear." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke tilted his head to look at the cat's ear, spotting the ribbon. "Confirmed red ribbon on left ear." He said.

"Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi stated.

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats!" Naruto yelled, pouting as Tora tried to claw his eye's.

…

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried." Madame Shijimi cooed at the cat being uncomfortably smothered in her arms. The cat's distaste of his treatment was clear.

"In your face, stupid cat." Naruto muttered gleefully with his arms behind his head.

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura said, tilting her head as she watched the cat struggle to get away as it's owner left the room.

"Now, Kakashi, Team Seven, your next mission is… hmm, babysitting the elder's grandson, shopping at a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging." The Third Hokage said as he read over the mission scrolls. He didn't bother to look up, already expecting the oncoming explosion. Sure enough...

"No!" Naruto yelled. "No, thank you, I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms.

 _'I can't believe this, but I agree with the dobe,'_ thought Sasuke.

Sakura shot a disapproving look at her teammate."Geez. That's Naruto for you. Third Hokage, please, just this once, I agree with Naruto. It's not challenging enough." Sakura stated with a small bow.

"See, see! Sakura-chan agrees with me." Naruto said excitedly.

"But Naruto, we are just rookies. Listen up. Many types of requests come in the village, got it?" Sakura asked. Seeing that Naruto understood, she continued. "As they come in, they are carefully looked at and assigned a rank: A, B, C, D, and, in the case of extremely dangerous missions, S. Those are only taken by ANBU or jonin's that have a lot of experience and skill to get it done. Got that?" Sakura questioned again. Naruto nodded and she went on, aware of eyes watching her lecture.

"Well, we are ranked like that too. ANBU are a group of exceptionally skilled ninja, only the best of the best can join. There are usually three or four squad members, depending on the skill of the squad and their captain. Next is jonin and also tokubetsu jonin, or specialists. Jonin can be a sensei to genin," she gestured at the three of them "or they can do solo missions or missions with other jonin and chunin. Tobubetsu jonin can specialize in taijutsu, genjutsu, interrogation, stuff like that. A chunin is qualified to be a leader or teacher. He or she can lead missions with teams of chunin, or genin, or be in missions led by jonin. As for genin, we get a jonin sensei that trains us to become stronger until we take the chunin exams.

"Now for the ranks. The ANBU and tokubetsu jonin get S ranked, though the tokubetsu jonin also take on A rank. Jonin get A and B rank missions when they don't have a genin team and sometimes they get S rank. Chunin take C or B rank missins. As for genin, aka us, we will get D rank missions until we get sronger and get more experience. Then get C rank missions. Got it?" Sakura questioned, looking at him.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome." Naruto exclaimed.

Sarutobi nodded, surprised. "Wow, Miss. Haruno, you know a lot about our system." Inwardly, he was thinking,' _But how did she know about ANBU class and S rank missions? I know she's book smart, but that isn't covered in the academy.'_

Kakashi nodded to himself, more sure in his theory about his female student, ' _Yup, she is definitely hiding something from us.'_

"Okay, since Sakura told you about the ranks, I will give you a C rank mission. I'll perform the introductions straight away. Please invite in our guest." The Third Hokage said to Iruka.

Iruka stood to open a door on the side of the room. A tanned, drunken looking old man stumbled into the room. He surveyed the group that was to take him back home. He immediately was unimpressed by what he saw. Three children, one an orange midget and one with pink hair, and one adult. Were these people actually kidding themselves?

"These will be the ninja that will escort me, Tazuna, the best bridge builder in the Land of Waves? They're just kids. They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats, especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile." He took another swing of his drink.

"Who's the midget?" Naruto asked, looking between them. He was quickly answered by Sasuke and Sakura standing next to him, both of them taller than himself. His temper blew and steam was coming out of his ears.

"I'll kill you" Naruto yelled out, getting ready to charge at the old drunk.

"Naruto, stop. Now!" Sakura shouted at him, raising her fist in a threatening manner.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered, holding his head and cringing back in fear.

"Good." Sakura stated smugly before dropping her arm. "Now, Kakashi-sensei, should we get ready to take Tazuna-san home?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, glad Naruto was stopped before he got them in trouble. "Okay. Team Seven, we leave in three hours. Pack for a least two weeks." Kakashi ordered.

His students nodded and Sakura left quickly, eager to go and pack. Sakura was out before anyone could say anything and ran home as fast as she could. She didn't even stop to say anything to her parents before she rushed up to her room to pack. While she was packing her gear and medical supplies, she ran through everything she remembered about the wave mission.

 _'What to do about Zabuza and Haku?_ She thought.

"I have to help them." Sakura said in answer to her own thoughts. "I know! When we're training I can go and find them and talk to them. I just hope that they believe me." Sakura ran back out of her house, only stopping to tell her parents what was happening and say goodbye before going on her way.

**With Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi**

"Um...where did she go? Anyways, I am Tazuna, a renowned bridge builder. Until I am back safely in my own country to complete my next bridge, you'll have to protect me, even if it costs you your lives!" Tazuna said, pointing a wobbly finger at the two remaining kids.

"Yeah ,yeah whatever," Naruto waved him off. He turned to his teacher. "So Kakashi-sensei, when do we leave again?"

"In three hours. Get your stuff and meet up at the entrance gate. Team 7, dismissed." Kakashi ordered before disappearing.

Naruto and Sasuke left to go home and pack. Tazuna walked out the door, grumbling about getting more alcohol. Kakashi stayed behind at a signal from Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, did you teach Sakura that?" Iruka asked, still shocked at the girls knowledge.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I didn't teach her that at all. I think she's hiding something from us, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, folding his hadns under his chin. "Watch her and see if she will talk to you, Kakashi, but don't force her." The Third orderd.

"Also, she had the same strength as Tsunade." Kakashi added.

The Third's eyes narrowed. "Find out what you can from just watching her. If you think she will tell you, then do it." He ordered.

"Got it." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

**Three hours later**

Sakura was at the gates and waiting for her team to show up when she remembered the Demon Brothers. ' _Watch for the puddle of water. I'll go last,'_ thought Sakura.

A few minutes before the three hour mark Sasuke walked up to the gate. Sakura pointedly ignored him. _'Great, moron number one.'_ She giggled at the thought of using one of Sasuke's favorite insults against him, even if it wasn't verbally. Her random laugh earned her a look from Sasuke. She sneered.

"What, Uchiha? Do you have a staring problem now?" Sakura probed.

"No, but what's your deal with me?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing and I told you, you'll never find out." She stated confidently, sticking her tongue out at him. She quickly pulled her tongue back when she saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna walking their way.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you guys are in front. Tazuna, you're in the middle. Sakura and I will be in the back." Kakashi ordered, getting straight to the point. They quickly got in formation and started the long walk to the Land of Waves.

Kakashi waited until they were out of sight of the gates before tryign to coax anything out of Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you know that you can talk to me."

"Yeah, I know Sensei," Sakura said. Her eyes were watching the road in front of them and she narrowed her eyes when she saw the glare from the sun shine on the puddle of water a few yards away. "Sensei, I'll be right back." Sakura said before slipping into the trees. Kakashi looked in the direction she went before stopping the group.

"Wait!" Kakashi called.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he didn't see her.

**With Sakura**

Sakura ran out of the trees to stand by the puddle of water. She smirked. "Hey, you two, come out and play." Sakura taunted.

"So, you noticed our genjutsu, little girl." One of them said as they both rose up from the water.

"Please, I could sense you from the moment I saw you." Sakura said scathingly.

"Really now? But can you stop this." The other one said before launching kunai at her.

When she jumped out of the way, they charged. When she landed she spun on her foot and kicked the first one that reached her. Sakura back flipped quickly to avoid any counter attacks, knowing one kick wouldn't take them out. As she was flipping, she didn't notice the other brother appearing behind her. She landed after a flip and the second Demon Brother wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and her against him. Her vein started ticking in her forehead when she realized where his hand was placed on her chest. The first one came up and smirked at her.

"You really want to let go of me there." Sakura told the one holding her calmly.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked. She smirked at them before she elbowed the one holding her. When he doubled over she broke his hold and pivoted on her heel to kick him in the head. The remaining brother roared in anger but before he could reach her she took a deep breath and screamed, " KAKASHI-SENSEI!

**With Kakashi and the rest**

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked for the tenth time as he paced back and forth whiel casting glances to the tress. Sasuke was about to snap at him when they heard a scream.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, looking up from his book. He quicly pinpointed where her scream came from and started running, the others following him.

**With Sakura**

Sakura cut off her scream to dodge the hand of the remaining brother. She noticed the other one getting up out of the corner of her eye and quickly changed her direction. When her back thumped against a tree, she cursed.

"You bitch!" The first one yelled.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped in front of her, grabbing the shirt of one of the brothers and flinging him over his head into a tree, knocking him out. He quickly disposed of the other brother before checking on his student.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Kakashi-sensei, they are after Tazuna-san." She said while inwardly cursing herself for not being able to take them on. Her chakra levels were still low from the training with the bells, the mission, and the extra training she was doing on her own.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke ran up with Tazuna. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked , grabbing her shoulders and looking her over for any injuries. After seeing nothing he turned to look at the two unconscious bodies. "Who're they?"

"Those are the Demon Brothers." Kakashi replied while tying them up to a tree.

"Aren't they Chunin?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." Kakashi said while glancing at her. _'I guess she didn't want to use her strength. But what is she waiting for?'_ Kakashi finished tying the brothers up and continued walking with his team, watching over his pink haired student.

**A/N- I hope you like this version of the episode/chapter. TTFN Bye**


	8. Chapter Eight: Still The Mission to Land of the Waves

They climbed into the wooden boat with Tazuna and a nervous man who was steering it. After they were on the water, the guy got out a long stick and started to push into the thick fog.

"What a thick fog." Sakura commented.

"Sakura-Chan your right, why is it so thick?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura glared at him and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, you need to be more quiet." Sakura snapped as she lifted her hand from Naruto's mouth.

"We should see the bridge soon." The boat driver said suddenly.

After a few seconds of peering through the thick fog they were able to see the end of the giant bridge just as the driver said. They all gaped at its size.

"It's big." Naruto said loudly.

"Shh, Naruto." Sakura ordered, glaring again.

Kakashi spoke up. "Tazuna, there's something I need to ask you before we reach the shore." Everyone looked at Tazuna. "Tell me the identity of those after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission ends when the boat reaches the land." Kakashi stated seriously.

"Kakashi don't ask him that." Sakura said. Then she looked Kakashi in the eye. "Kakashi, who are the demon brothers working for?"

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi answered, then blinked, realizing what he just said. "Tazuna, we're waiting now." Kakashi warned, focusing his one eye on the man.

Tazuna, sweating nervously under Kakashi's unblinking stare, sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to tell you... No, I want you to know. You're right that this is probably beyond your mission scope. There is a super-dangerous man after my life." Tazuna admitted.

"Super-dangerous-man?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes," Tazuna said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably at least heard of his name before, the wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou." Tazuna responded.

Kakashi's eye widened."Huh! Gatou... from that Gatou company? He's said to be one of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Who is what now?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Tazuna ignored Naruto's question, instead answering Kakashi. "Yes, officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gang members to take over businesses and counties. He's a very nasty businessman."

They all went quiet as they reached the shore. They all climbed out of the boat and started walking along the path, listening for any movement. They hadn't gone far when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into the bush. Everyone stopped and stared in that direction and Sakura walked over to it. She saw a white bunny huddled at the base of a tree. She wracked her brain for knowledge on where the blade would come from then disappeared, reappearing in the air catching a long sword. She landed back down in front of Kakashi.

"Sakura." Kakashi whipsered in shock. He was astonishment that she caught that sword and with ease too. She also knew when it was comming, she had to know.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you feel that chakra or not?" Sakura asked while she dropped the sword to the ground.

"So you sense me little girl?" A voice sneered from within the trees.

As they looked around, Sakura felt another familiar chakra nearby, too. _'That must be Haku'_

"Hey, You can come out now, I know where Zabuza is and I know there's another ninja watching us." Sakura said to the trees. There was a stunned silence as Zabuza appeared in front of them.

"Really?" A masked ninja asked as he appeared beside Zabuza.

"You're not a hunter ninja. You would have attacked Zabuza instantly, but instead you stand beside him. In fact, I think you and him are a team. You have done this many times over the years and no one has caught you," Sakura said to them. "You really need to get a new disguise. Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, and his apprentice Haku, last descendant of the ice-users."

Needless to say that Sakura's teammates and sensei were in shock while Tazuna was looking at her with amazement. Zabuza and Haku looked at her with a mix of fury and shock. To them this little girl, younger than Haku, had figured them out within seconds when older and more experienced ninja haven't.

"So, you figured us out." Haku said to her. He took off his mask and dropped it, revealing a shockingly feminine face. His long black hair was tied in a bun on his head and his jet black eyes looked at Sakura with unease.

"You might be smart, girl, I'll give you that, but I still have a job to do. And that is to kill the bridge builder." Zabuza said while he and Haku disappeared from sight.

Sakura looked around to see where Zabuza was going to appear. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and pushed Kakashi away.

Right where Kakashi had just been was Zabuza with his hand raised. Sakura took Kakashi's place, taking the brunt force of his hit with her arm. They all heard the snapping of her bones and watched in shock and horror as Sakura was thrown back near Naruto. Naruto was frozen, staring at Sakura who was cradling her arm and trying to stand up.

Kakashi appeared beside her and helped her sit up. "Sakura are you okay?" At her nod he turned to the rest of his team. " Naruto, Sasuke! Protect Tazuna."

The boys jumped into action as they placed themselves around Tazuna. Sakura gasped in pain as she set her bones back together, startling Kakashi. Her hand glowed green and Kakashi and the rest were in shock that she knew healing jutsu.

Haku looked intrigued and he smirked, turning to Zabuza. "I'll take the girl on."

"No, you'll watch." Zabuza ordered.

"Oh no, you and me will be fighting." Sakura told them while she rapidly did some hand seals before biting her thumb and slamming her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

Smoke appeared all around Sakura as four tigers appeared. They went to Sakura and she gave each of them a quick scratch. "Get Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke out of here," She ordered the one on her right.

The tiger went over to Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna and guarded them as they all made their way down the path. Sakura addressed two of the remaining tigers. "Get them." The tigers seemed to grin as they charged at Zabuza and Haku. She looked at Kakashi while hopping on the back of the remaining tiger.

"Kakashi, get on." Sakura said, getting cut off as several of Haku's ice needles hit the tiger she was on, making it dispel and sending Sakura to the ground. She looked up to see Zabuza dispel his tiger while Haku's left him to head over to her.

Sakura started as she was suddenly plucked from the ground. "You and I are going." Kakashi said, running over to meet the remaining tiger. "And maybe you can explain to me how you can summon animals."

"As long as you promise not to freak out." Replied Sakura as they met up with the tiger while dodging the constant attacks. Unfortunately, Zabuza got in a lucky hit and the tiger was dispelled. Kakashi put Sakura down and moved to stand in front of her.

"Yeah maybe you can fill us in too, girl." Hissed Zabuza. "Haku get the girl and get back to the base."

"Hai, Zabuza." Haku said before he raced towards them to get Sakura.

Sakura moved out from behind Kakashi, shaking off his hand. She gathered her chakra while keeping an eye on Haku. When he was where she wanted him she punched the ground, destroying it up to where Haku had stopped in shock.

"What?!" Zabuza yelled.

Sakura smirked. "You know, if you had just asked nicely I might have told you, but not anymore." Sakura stopped to do more hand seals and everyone's eyes widened as they recognized them. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" said Sakura as she directed the water dragon to wash away Zabuza and Haku. As everything settled around them Sakura suddenly fell to the ground.

"Sakura." Yelled Kakashi as he ran over to her.

"Kakashi, you okay?" asked Sakura tiredly as Kakashi gingerly picked his student up.

"I'm okay, you not." Kakashi said as he walked around the damage to follow the path to Tazuna's hosue.

"Kakashi, can you put me down?" asked Sakura.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"So I can heal myself." Answered Sakura. Kakashi nodded and set her down, letting her lean against him as she healed her wounds. She sighed in relief as the pain faded. "That's better."

"Okay, Sakura, tell me now." Demanded Kakashi as he picked her back up and continued walking.

"No, Kakashi, I'll come to you when I'm ready. You'll just be pushing me and it's too soon. Ask me later, please." asked Sakura who pouted to add more affect.

Kakashi tried looking anywhere but directly at her but he eventually gave in with a sigh. "Fine but I just feel out of the loop."

"You find out soon enough." Replied Sakura as she succumbed to her growing exhaustion and fell asleep curled against Kakashi's chest.

"I hope so, Sakura." Said Kakashi looking up at the sky.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!, SAKURA-CHANNNN!" Shouted Naruto as he ran out of Tazuna's house towards them.

"Naruto be quite, Sakura is asleep." Kakashi snapped.

"Hey Dobe be quiet." Said Sasuke but he was inwardly thinking, _'_ _Thank god, she's okay, but how did Sakura know that that hunter ninja wasn't who is he said he was, same with the sword, she caught it before even Kakashi-sensei could sense it?'_

"Hey Kakashi take her in my house, Sakura can sleep up stairs." Tazuna said as he stepped out. Kakashi nodded and all of them went inside. They were stopped in the kitchen by a little boy going up to Tazuna and hugging him.

"Grandfather." Inari said.

A beautiful woman came out from another room and worriedly looked at Tazuna."Father, are you okay?" asked Tsunami.

"Yes, I'm okay, this is the team of ninja that has accompanied me home." Replied Tazuna.

"Thanks for looking after my father." Said Tsunami, bowing to them before noticing the pink haired girl unconcious in the silver haired man's arms. "Oh dear, is she okay?"

"Oh, Sakura. Yes, she just used a bit too much of her chakra. Some good rest is all she needs." Replied Kakashi.

"Okay, here let me set her up in a room and get her changed into some PJ's." said Tsunami.

"Sure." Replied Kakashi handing her over to her.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye


	9. Chapter Nine: Deathly Zabuza

Sakura woke up quickly, taking in her surrounding. She was laying on a bed in a darkened room. She sighed, frustrated with herself. "My summons drain me too much."

A knock on the door interrupted her self-berating, and she told the person to come in. "Are you okay?"A beautiful woman with long black hair asked.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" asked Sakura.

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. I welcome you to your home. Now are you okay?" asked Tsunami.

"Yup, I just in tminutest bit and then I'm as good as new." Replied Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled and began to run to her only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto, she needs more rest." Kakashi scolded.

"No, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, watching Sasuke as he lurked in the doorway, staring at her.

"So Sakura, how are you feeling after you fought against Zabuza and that hunter ninja?" asked Sasuke.

"Just a little tired and sore, nothing a little more rest won't cure." She said before turning to Kakashi. "So should we start training?" asked Sakura, sitting up only to notice that her shirt wasn't on. "Okay, what happened to my top?"

Tsunami suddenly scrambled to the bundle of fabric on the dresser. "Sorry, I took it off so you could cool down. You had a bit of a fever."

Sakura smiled and it her shirt back on before turning to her teammates who had all looked away was soon as her blanket had fallen. "Hey guys, shouldn't we be going?"

Naruto raised his hand. "I have a question. What is a hunter ninja?"

"Basically they pursue a rouge ninja from their village." Kakashi said.

Sakura, sensing her sensei wasn't going to elaborate, continued Kakashi's explanation. "Naruto, listen carefully. A hunter-nin goes after any rouge or missing-nin from their village. For example: Say Sasuke becomes a missing-nin. Our village would send hunter-nin to track him down and kill him or to bring him back. More often then not, their targets are killed to protect village secrets. Right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura looking at him.

Sakura didn't notice the awed and confused looks her team was sending her. "Okay Sakura. That was freaky." Sasuke said.

"Oops, sorry. I read a lot on these kinds of things." Sakura said scratching the back of her head. She stood up and went to the door, stopping when she noticed no one was following. "Aren't we going to train?"

"Right, let's go." Kakashi said, leading his team outside and into the woods not far from the house.

Kakashi stopped when they found a clearing with some thick trees. He started to explain the chakra control exercise he was going to teach them but was interrupted by Sakura. She went on to explain the exercise and even went as far as going to the tree in fronts of her and beginning to walk all the way to the top of it. She paused at the top got look for any sign of where Zabuza's hideout could be but went back down when she couldn't find anything. When confronted with her teammates inquiries about her knowledge she gave them her normal excuse of reading a lot.

Since she had demonstrated her ability to climb the trees, Kakashi dismissed her. She went over to a nearby stream and sat down, leaning back on her hands to relax and think of what her next move would be. She was interrupted as Kakashi came and crouched beside her.

"Hey, Sakura are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura said, closing her eyes to signal to her sensei that she didn't feel like talking.

Kakashi complied with her wishes and stood from his crouch. "Sakura you still can talk to me about it all." He said as he walked away from her.

"Kakashi-sensei, even you can't understand what I'm going through right now, you haven't seen the future that I'm from." muttered Sakura looking out to the sunset.

At The Bridge

"What?" yelled Tazuna, seeing that his men were on the ground dead.

As mist rolled in, Kakashi and Sakura took out their weapons and looked around. "Naruto, Sasuke keep your guard up." Kakashi ordered.

"Believe it," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and held it ready in front of him, Sasuke doing the same.

"Kakashi-sensei, you go after Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto go after the hunter ninja, I'll stay and protect Tazuna." Sakura said.

"Right Sakura-Chan." Replied Naruto.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Zabuza's taunted from the mist before he and Haku appeared in front of them. Kakashi engaged Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke's followed Haku a little further away.

Sakura watched the battles, keeping Tazuna behind her. She didnt interfere, knowilng that some things she couldnt meddle with if she wanted Nruto and Sasuke to grow up. Thirty minutes later, when everything was wrapping up, she ordered Tazuna to stay put. She ran to Sasuke's side and started healing him, enough so he was out of any immediate danger. As she ran back to Tazuna's side she saw Gatou with his gang of thugs.

She listened to Naruto's speech at Zabuza about using Haku, watched Naruto get so emotional that he started crying. She watched Naruto's words cut at Zabuza until the man started crying and ordered Naruto to throw him a kunai.

Naruto threw Zabuza his kunai and Zabuza caught it in his mouth since his arms were out of the equation. Zabuza went on a rampage through Gatou's men, killing the majority of them even as weapons were thrown at him and lodged in his back. Those that Zabuza didn't kill fled for their lives and Zabuza struck down Gatou before the tiny man could escape.

Zabuza's body finally gave out and he collapsed. He turned his head to look at Haku's body. "Kakashi, could you do me a favor and take me to Haku?"

Everyone was silent as Kakashi took Zabuza to Haku's body and the man said his goodbye.

As they were leaving the bride to bury the dead, Sakura noticed Sasuke's looking at her. "What, Sasuke?"

"You called me by my first name. So you still have feelings for me." Sasuke said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sasuke." Sakura smirked at him. When they reached the place where Zabuza and Haku were going to be buried Kakashi told them to go back to Tazuna's to rest and heal.

As news spread of Gatou's demise, Tazuna was able to get help finishing his bridge and soon they were able to go home.

Walking home, Sakura made up her mind to go and see Ino and Shikamaru's fathers and maybe get them to help her out a bit.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye.

 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Chunin week

As Team Seven walked back home from the land of waves Sakura thought about Orochimaru and his plans for Konoha and Sasuke. Not to mention that she was still pregnant with Neji Hyuuga's child. It was only through the constant checks that she did and the precautions that she took that she hadn't lost it.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to spar with me when we get back?" Sakura asks.

"Sure Sakura." Sasuke agreed while thinking, _'Maybe I can get something out of her'_

When they got back to Konoha Kakashi left them with the excuse that he needed to write the mission report. Naruto went off to get some ramen as he usually did leaving the other two behind him to silently make their way to the training grounds.

"Sasuke, don't hold back." Sakura said, already in her fighting stance.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, moving into his stance.

Soon they were off with a series of punches and kicks aimed at each other, Sakura was holding back from what Sasuke could tell, but so was he. He was surprised at her stamina after the fight came to a stop after a good hour and he almost dropped from being out of breath while she was only slightly winded.

"Thanks Sasuke, bye." Sakura called out as she walked away from him. "Now to find Inoichi."

The problem was, she had no idea where to start to try and find him. She walked around the village for a good while with no sign of Ino's father when she had the outrageously simple idea to ask Mrs. Yamanaka. Making a detour to the Yamanaka family owned flower shop, Sakura hurried her pace. When Sakura stepped into the building Mrs. Yamanaka was finishing up with a customer and Sakura hung back to wait until they were gone. Soon after she was done, Sakura went up to her with a wave.

"Hi, Mrs. Yamanaka how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan, how can I help you today?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a warm smile.

"I was looking for Mr. Yamanaka to ask some questions. Do you know where he is?" Sakura questioned, keeping her face as innocent as possible.

"Yes I do. HONEY!" Mrs. Yamanaka suddenly screamed.

"What!?" A gruff voice replied from the back room.

"Sakura-chan is here for you." Mrs. Yamanaka said much quieter.

"Okay." He said in a slightly questioning tone as he exited the back room. "Hi Sakura, how are you? We haven't seen you around in awhile."

"I'm fine. I have some questions, do you mind answering what you can?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Sure." Inoichi replied, curious as to what she could want from him.

"Thanks, can we go somewhere more private, please?" Sakura asked again hopefully.

Nodding his head, Inoichi led her back to the room he had come from, shutting the door behind them. Whens he was sure they were alone Sakura did a hand seal and removed the two pieces of jewelery that were now visible and showed them to him. Confusion was written plainly on his face as Sakura held them up

"What can you remember about these two pieces of jewelery?" Sakura asked as she handed them to Inoichi.

Inoichi turned them over in his hands a few times, studying them closely and his confusion cleared to stunned surprise. "How did you get these? Wait, we need to get Shikaku first, come with me."

Inoichi grabbed her by the shoulder in a gentle but firm grip and they left the flower shop to find Shikaku. Sakura noticed they weren't heading directly to Shikamaru's house but were angling more towards the forest that the Nara family owned. It didn't take long until they found Shikaku a few yards from the edge of the forest.

"Shikaku!" Inoichi yelled seeing his friend.

Shikaku turned to look at them, surprise clear when he saw his old teammate with a young genin. His observant eyes caught sight of the pieces of jewelery his friend was holding out towards him and he gasped, turning back to his friend who in turn looked down at the pink haired genin standing quietly in his grasp.

"But we haven't told anyone about these or even finish them." Shikaku said.

"Yes. That brings up the question of how you got these Sakura." Inoichi directed at her.

Sakura told them up front. "I'm from the future."

….

Kakashi had been walking around the village avoiding doing the mission report and thinking of whether or not his team would be ready for the chunin exams when he noticed Inoichi practically marching Sakura through the village in the direction of the Nara estate. Curious, and not the slightest bit guilty for eavesdropping, Kakashi masked his chakra and followed, using his advanced hearing to listen tho the strange conversation between Inoichi and Shikaku. He knew after the first sentence it somehow involved why Sakura was so different but he wasn't expecting Sakura's response to Inoichi's inquiry.

…

"What?" Inoichi asked dumbly. Clearly whatever he expected and with what he knew of the jewelery, her response hadn't been what he expected.

"Okay, I am the same Sakura Haruno that grew up with Ino but you see, I'm from the…future." Sakura said carefully wording it. She figured the only reason they weren't sending her to get a mental check up was because of what they knew about the ring and necklace.

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation. Looking at the males in front of her she wasn't able to clearly read their expressions and was ready to try and get a response when she detected a tiny flicker of chakra on the edge of her perception.

"Oh great." She muttered. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you can come out now!" Sakura yelled.

Walking out with his hands in the air he eye smiled at her and the two men behind her and said. "Hi Sakura."

"Don't you 'hi Sakura' me. You were listening in to a private and life endangering conversation," she snapped at him. Then she sighed. "But now that you are here you'll never leave me alone until you get out you want so I guess I'll tell you now."

She let Inoichi and Shikaku explain the ring and necklace to Kakashi before she went into her story of the Chunin exams, Orochimaru's intentions with Sasuke, Sasuke receiving the curse seal, the battle with Sand and Sound, Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage, Itachi's arrival and intentions, Sasuke leaving them, the failed retrieval mission that almost killed the most skilled male genin of their generation, and Tsunade being brought back by Naruto and becoming her sensei as well as the Fifth Hokage. But she told them nothing to do with her being pregnant.

"That all happened in your future?" Shikaku asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes. I came back here to stop it from ever happening and to do that I need your help." Sakura told them.

"How can we help?" Inoichi asked, still reeling from the new information.

"Knock out any Sand ninja that show up and fight but don't kill them; you can kill the Sound ninja but not the Sand. Also, avoid the red headed genin, Gaara of the Sand, at all costs. Kakashi, you still nominate us for the Chunin Exams. Shikaku, Inoichi, is there any way to contact the future through those?" Sakura asked, pointing to the jewelery still in Shikaku's hands.

"Yes, twist the moon to the left and the star to the right." Shikaku said handing them over to her.

Sakura placed the necklace and the ring back in their respective places. "Thanks. I need to think of a more detailed plan but I will let you know when I know what needs to be done." Sakura told them.

"Fine." Kakashi, Shikaku and Inoichi agreed.

"Kakashi, the first exam should pretty much go off without a hitch but when it comes time for the second exam in the forest of death with Anko is when Orochimaru will make his move. If you keep infiltrate the forest and tail us, I'll separate Orochimaru from the others and drive him to you. I'll be fine for the few minutes it will take for you to get there." Sakura said when she saw the looks on their faces.

"I'll come as back up." Shikaku said.

"Good. If Kakashi isn't enough to scare him off then the sight of reinforcements should make him retreat. He won't know who else you may have coming and he won't risk a huge battle until the final exam. If you can, find Anko too. After that is the wait for the last exam. I trust you all know the issue of secrecy in this matter." Sakura explained. "Now I've had a long day and am off to bed. See you in the morning Kakashi."

…..

The sun rising over the Hokage Monument was pleasantly warm when it hit her face as she was waking up. She yawned a full, jaw cracking yawn and did a full body stretch as she let her mind catch up to her body in the process of waking up.

When she was fully awake she slid out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She walked to stand in front of her full body mirror and undid the jutsu that hid her stomach from prying eyes. She lifted up her shirt to examine the growth of her stomach. Her stomach was much larger than it should be for being just over five months pregnant. She had done a thorough scan at Tazuna's house, while she had been hiding her symptoms, and had found out she was at least having twins.

To prevent most of the pain in her lower back from her growing stomach she had taken to doing a few stetches and using some muscle relaxing and pain relieving jutsu. While she was still sore, it wouldn't be overly noticeable unless one knew what to look for.

Changing into her clothes and replacing the jutsu, Sakura walked downstairs and ate a normal breakfast with her parents. She was lucky and grateful that she hadn't had any of the strange cravings that most women get. She was also glad she no longer had morning sickness. That would have been very hard to hide.

Sakura smiled at her parents as she finished her plate and put her dishes in the sink. "See you later, Mom, Dad. Love you." She nodded at the responses she got in return as she went to the front door and put her shoes on. Opening the door, Sakura walked out and made for the bridge to meet her team, hoping Kakashi wouldn't act any different now that he knew the truth.

She met both of her teammates at the bridge and followed Sasuke's lead in ignoring Naruto's insistent chatter. It was three hours later when Kakashi-sensei finally showed up to greet them.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him when he appeared.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked on the road of life." Kakashi replied lazily.

"That's not even a new excuse." Naruto grouched. "Now what's the mission today?"

"Okay, your first mission is to pull some weeds, then there's walking some dogs, then picking up trash from the river." Kakashi told them.

As they all got set to work weeding a garden, Sakura and Sasuke were pulling out weeds calmly. Naruto gave into his competitive side and with a large grin at Sasuke he went very fast, pulling up anything he thought might be a weed. The only problem was he also pulled out a large amount of flowers and the unhappy owner of the garden punched him.

Walking the dogs was funny as well at least to Sakura. She and Sasuke picked the small dogs while Naruto, in a bid to impress her, picked the largest one. Naruto had no control and was dragged all over the place and eventually he was taken into an explosive field. He came back extra crispy.

The last task was the trash in the river. Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine again but Naruto was not. He tripped and fell into the water, carried by the current to the nearby waterfall. His fall was suddenly stopped and he looked up to see Sasuke holding him by the leg while he was hanging from a branch.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke told him.

…..

After that they were walking around the village together, Sasuke and Sakura carrying the baka home, but were stopped when Naruto pulled out of their grip and challenged Sasuke to another fight.

The old Sakura would have punched Naruto for daring to waste Sasuke's time but not anymore. That didn't mean she didn't step in. "Cool it guys, we need to work as a team."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he walked away from her.

"Hey Sakura, we can work on our team work without Sasuke." Naruto said to her.

"Sure." Sakura agreed and they started walking. It was only when she sensed Konohamaru trailing them that she realized remembered who they were getting ready to meet.

She stayed mostly quiet when Naruto outed Konohamaru's horrible disguise. Konohamaru walked with her and Naruto as they neared the corner, talking about playing ninja. Konohamaru got too excited and ran around the corner ahead of them running into Kankuro.

"You need something?" He snapped.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said to him backing away closer to Naruto.

Sakura looked at them, seeing older, harder faces and accidentally let their names slip out under her breath." Temari-Sama. Kankuro-Sama."

It was only when they both looked at her, shocked, that she realized she had said anything. "Did you just say our names?" Temari demanded.

"No." Sakura said too quickly. She was frustrated at herself for making such a huge blunder. "See you at the Chunin exams. Naruto, let's go." Sakura continued, walking away from them.

She and Naruto hadn't gone far when a low voice growled from behind them. "Girl I know you said those names."

"Oh great." Sakura muttered under her breath before turning around to see Gaara looking at her through cold jade eyes.

"Sorry, I think you got that wrong. Now I'm tired and I'm going home." Sakura said, quickly disappearing from sight.

Naruto and Konohamaru were left behind and as three pairs of eyes turned on them, Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and took off with a muttered, "I got to go too."

Sakura got home and fell into her bed with a sigh. "I really screwed up. I can't believe I said their names and they don't even know me." Sakura scolded herself, not realizing that she wasn't alone.

"So you did say our names." Temari confirmed as she slid in through the window.

"Great." Sakura groaned, getting up.

"So you know our names, what's yours? Or should I call you forehead." Temari taunted laughing.

"It's Sakura." Sakura told her calmly, not rising to the bait.

"So Sakura, how do you know us?" Kankuro asked as he came in to stand beside Temari.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy." Sakura replied trying to smoothly make he way to her door only to be stopped by a wall of sand.

"Just tell us. Or you'll die." Gaara said in a cold tone.

Sakura suddenly got an idea and hoped it wouldn't get her or her children killed. "No can do Gaara-sama. Or should I say Kazekage-sama?" Sakura said with a smirk.

The room fell silent.

A/N- I hope you really enjoyed it. I know I switch things around from the anime, but trust me it works out with my story plan and plot. Until next time. See ya


	11. Conversation

"What?" asked Gaara?

"You heard me." Said Sakura.

"So tell us about it." Replied Kankuro breaking the silence.

"You really want to know?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Temari.

"Fine, then you caught me. Yes I know you guys." Replied Sakura sitting back down. As her stomach jutsu wear off, as gasps were heard.

"I know your treaty with us and about the attack with sand and sound ninjas at the chunin exams." Explained Sakura.

"No way." Replied Temari.

"Do you trust me?" asked Sakura as she started to do hand seals that were very fast. " Memory jutsu" as she turns to them and shows what happens that the chunin exams and some more battles.

"Now do you trust me?" asked Sakura trying to get up.

"What happens to us?" asked Temari.

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

"So we become siblings more?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes you guys do. Kankuro, you and Gaara share brothers moments same with Temari sisters moments. You love each other. And when Gaara, you changed." Replied Sakura.

"So the attack with fail but what's happens to your sand ninjas?" asked Kankuro.

"Well I told some people that I'm from the future as you can tell from my memories. I told them not to kill any sand ninjas. Also we got to make it look like you are still going to attack us, but are on your side. Replied Sakura.

'Okay Sakura what with your stomach it looks like your pregnant.' Said Temari.

As Sakura blushes, Temari gasps and fast's walks over to the bed. 'You are/" asked Temari. But earned another blush. ' Your going to go on with the Chunin exams too?' asked Temari.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

'Sorry I'm not allowing you.' Replied Temari.

'Why not?' asked Sakura.

"Cause you are pregnant and it is not really good for the baby or babies." Replied Temari.

"Temari I have to save Sasuke from Orochimaru as he will get the curse seal from him. I have to go." Said Sakura. "Or are you scared that I'll beat you?"

"Hell No." shouted Temari.

"Good I'm not up against you either." Replied Sakura.

After another few minutes, Temari and Sakura planned out a strategy to help out with the attacks from sound and sand.

'Sakura thanks and be careful with the whole thing." Said Temari hugging Sakura.

As Sakura turned to Kankuro she hugs him, then turns to Gaara with a thinking expression. Shrugs and quickly gives him a hug goes back and closes her eyes and waits for the sand to kill her, but all she felted was some arms go around her and gave her a hug too.

Opening her eyes to see Gaara hugging her, she re-wraps her arms around him and hugs him again.

"Thank you" he whispered letting go.

"Bye Gaara you be careful now too." Replied Sakura.

As his brother and sister had shock faces they followed Gaara out the window and down the street.

Sitting down on her bed again goes out side to get some fresh air and was thinking " wow it was fun, I hope it goes feel at the Chunin exams."

As the sun went down, as did Sakura for the next day and the first part to the Chunin exams.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. I know boring again. The next ones are going to be both boring and good. TTFN Bye


	12. What's your name?

After the entire rookie nine all besides Sakura was tested for the Chunin exams. Iruka was the one behind it all as he tested everyone in his class, as he appeared behind Kakashi.

"All eight had passed, I still would like to know why I couldn't tested Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

"I can't say. Iruka she will be just fine." He said to him, as he thought in his mind." She's higher then Chunin that's for sure, but I can't be sure on it."

"Fine." Muttered Iruka disappearing from sight.

"I hope your plan goes well Sakura." He muttered to himself. Unaware that someone had heard him as he pushes up his glasses. As he disappeared into the night.

….Next Morning….

Sakura woke up to the birds chirping with love, signing at that, she gets out of bed. Sakura looks the mirror that shows her stomach, she smiles as she places a hand over it rubbing with care. Doing the hand seals over her stomach to seal the pregnancy from the people.

Sakura went down stairs to have her normal breakfast and then went to Chunin building, walking closely Sakura felt someone coming behind her. Looking behind her it was just that man Kabuto smiling at her with a weird expression.

Shrugging it off, she continued to walk over to her teammates.

"Hey Naruto, Teme." Replied Sakura laughing at the looks he gave her.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan." Yelled Naruto.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Thinking " She different."

Walking in front of the boys, they came across a crown, frowning at it, Sakura now remembers that her good friend Tenten got hit here. Looking of her, she sees her walking over to the men.

"Hey come on! We have to get in there!" Tenten said walking up to one of the boys. Sakura, in a blink of an eye caught the fist coming towards Tenten's face. Everyone gasped. They didn't even hear or see her get in front of her! She glared at him. She squeezed his fist. He hissed out in pain, then she let go.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." She said. Then she gasped. They were using a jutsu. That was Kotetsu and Izumo! "K-Kotetsu, Izumo?" She asked. His eyes widened. Then he stood up.

"Why are you using a genjutsu? We're going to the third floor, not the second." Said Sakura. Izumo sighed as he nods his head to Kotetsu. That was the first time someone caught him. He did a hand sign, and then released the jutsu. Then he released the genjutsu, revealing the second floor. Everyone gasped, except Sasuke, of course. Then Kotetsu spoke.

"I was just testing you guys out. If you guys can't get through something like this, then you're never going to survive these exams. You have to have a keen eye for everything around here or you're going to get in trouble." After he finished talking everyone nodded. Then Sakura turned to Tenten.

"Tenten-San, are you alright?" Sakura asked but snap shut her mouth as her eyes goes big. "Me and my big mouth.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked looking at the pink hair girl.

'Mmmh. Ii got to go now." She said as Sakura kind a grabs Naruto and Sasuke by the arms and races to the stairs, but was stop by Neji Hyuuga her future husband and father of their children.

"Hey you girl not so fast." He said walking towards her.

"Oh great." She muttered as she turned around only to face Tenten grinning at her.

"What was that?" she asked. "Please tell me how you you're my name?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you right now, maybe later.' said Sakura.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cause it will really ruin the change that we might get pair off together at the end to fight each other." Replied Sakura. " Oh look at the time its time to go. Bye" As Sakura was going to walk away again but was grabbed around her upper arm by him.

"What's your name?" he asked holding on to her.

"Right now is none of your damn business Neji." Said Sakura not realizing that she said Neji name too. Ripping her arm out of his gasp, she turns to her two teammates, as she walks over to them. Sakura locks arms with both as she walked over to the stairs, she took one more time she look over her shoulder, but not before Neji Hyuuga eyes went on her looking over her fast.

He notices that a jutsu was over her stomach looking more into it, his eyes went very widen as he look up to her face.

"Shit." Thought Sakura quickly doing the hand seals to hide her stomach from the all seeing eyes. Looking over again to Neji he was beyond shock at this situation, all she wanted to do was to hug him and say it was going to be okay. But that was not the time, to think on it.

Sakura leads the way to the real three floor as they came up to see Kakashi-sensei waiting for them.

"I'm proud of you all." He said turning to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei. Thanks." Said Sakura as she walks into the room with Naruto and Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" YELLED SOMEONE. Jumping on his back, Sasuke looked annoyed at the person.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said.

"Forehead." She said hugging Sasuke.

"Ino I don't think Sasuke really likes that.' She said looking over the room.

As they continued to talk boring things, Kabuto comes up to them.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Now that two or three chapter when someone was looking at Sakura was Kabuto getting more information on her. As well as he was near Kakashi in the being of this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	13. Chunin exams part one

"Hey guys. Could you keep it down a little. You're the new rookies aren't you. Well I guess it can't be help." He said.

"Well who ask you?!" yelled/asked Ino hugging Sasuke still.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He replied.

"Kabuto that's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." Kabuto said.

"So is this your second time at the Chunin exams?" asked Sakura.

"No.' he said.

'HUH."

"It's my seventh time." He replied. As he explanation the Chunin exams. " The exam takes place twice every year.' He said.

As Kabuto then pulls out his deck of recognition cards and starts his newbie lesson on the info he's collected over the past 4 years. To extract the info from the blank cards, Kabuto tunes them in to his chakra. Soon an image of the exam's total number of examinees and countries participating appears.

Kabuto explains that they take the exam in teams to deepen their friendships with other villages and to heighten the level of the ninja. However, he thinks the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country and to try to balance out the power. They do this to check and restrain each country's powers.

"Can you get people info on them?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Replied Kabuto.

"Good. Names are Gaara and Rock Lee." Replied Sasuke.

As Kabuto turns the card around with his chakra, the image appears with Rock Lee is a year older than Sasuke. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His hand to hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. This is the first time taking the Chunin.

'As of Gaara." He said.

Gaara of the desert completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam.

….

Meanwhile, Kakashi stands outside the main room reconsidering his prior actions in which he demanded that Gai-sensei and Iruka-sensei respect his decision to allow his Genin into the tournament. He wonders now if he was too curt.

Back inside, Kabuto warns the rookies to keep a low profile. Not being one to remain quiet, Naruto immediately grabs the room's attention to introduce himself and vow that he will not lose to any one of them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ninjas contemplate how they will show Naruto a thing or two. The Sound team, already annoyed with Kabuto's description of their small country, takes immediate action. They stealthily creep up to Kabuto and take a swing at him. At first it seems as though he dodges the attack, but soon his glasses break and he kneels down to vomit.

In the room a little far away from the room, was team Gai, Neji look at that girl. As he was thinking" _Who is she? How can she have Hyuuga chakra in her?_ With many more questions popping in his head, he will get the answer to soon.

After that was done a loud bang came through out the room. "All right you baby face gens. Pipe down and listen up." Came a voice in the smoke. As the smoke disappeared there stands a man with a few scars on his face with some other ninjas behind him.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and from now and then your worst enemy." He said.

A/N- Yup short again. I had to watch it again so I could type this chapter up. Most things I got are from the show, some things are not. Chunin Exams chapters are coming up now. Be Patience and Review.

Bye


	14. The second exam Part Four

As Sakura walk out of the grocery store, she turned the corner and bump into a person who grab her hand to keep her from falling.

"Thanks." Sakura said to the person before she looks up. "Uchiha." She breathes out.

"Sakura we need to talk." He replied as he disappeared with her in toe.

"Uchiha let go." She hissed at him.

"No Sakura what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said walking away from him but was stop by his hand grabbing around hers as he spins her to the building.

"Sakura tell me now." He replied again with time blocking anyways to escape from him.

But as she was going to tell him something, Kakashi-sensei appears with his orange book in his face and started to talk.

"Hi Sakura –Chan so what are you like in the future?" he asked never leaving his book.

"Great Kakashi-Sensei. The one person I don't want to know now knows." Hissed Sakura.

Looking up to see Sasuke here to with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, how are you? And that was a normal question" Kakashi said.

"No it wasn't. Now tell me." He hissed at both of them.

"Sasuke I can't tell you that means nothing to you." Said Sakura.

"No Sakura. Sasuke does have the right to know. It was him that you come back for wasn't?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes and no." she replied.

"Sakura please tell me." Sasuke said.

"Fine but no wise cracks about it or stopping me got that." Said Sakura sternly.

"Got Sakura-Chan." They both said.

"Kakashi all ready knows about it, but not you." Now where can I begin." She thought. "Sasuke have you notice anything different about me?" She asked.

"Yes. You are stronger and smarter then you used to be." He replied.

"Yes I know that because I'm not the Sakura that you use it know. I'm still I'm her. Now this is the truth. I'm actually from the future. " She stop at Sasuke's expression.

"Really want happens in the future." He smirked at her.

"You don't want you know!" hissed Sakura.

"Is it that bad." He asked.

"Yes. Now I'm here to save you from making the worse possible mistake that you could make. Now don't ask me at all. " Replied Sakura.

"No Sakura tell me when we fought why did you hold back?" asked Sasuke.

"I hold back because I easily could have kill you with the level I'm at." Said Sakura.

"Kakashi- sensei you still have the plan right." Replied Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Kakashi.

"Now that Sasuke knows I have a new plan. But I can't say it." said Sakura disappearing from the sight of Kakashi and Sasuke.

…..

**The next day at the forest of death.**

As Sakura wakes up, she packs up all the ninja gear she would need for the forest of death. Now the only thing was Orochimaru standing in the way.

Running down the stairs, Sakura eats breakfast and leaves in a hurry to get to the second exam site.

Making it there in recorded timing, she calls over Anko the examiner to this exam.

"Anko. Orochimaru is here….." she started to say but was cut off by Anko.

"What!" yelled Anko.

"Shh. Only I know who it is now I need you to help me with this new plan." Said Sakura as she whispered it in her ear.

"Good. I get them now." She said as she disappeared from the Chunin exams.

Walking back over to her team, she bumps into a waterfall ninja.

"Hey watch it." said a waterfall ninja.

"You watch it" replied Sakura.

"You did you say to me bitch?" said the ninja.

"You heard me." Sakura replied back." And don't call me a bitch." Hissed Sakura at him.

"What are you going to do about that, bitch." Called the ninja. " You are just a weak, stupid kunoichi."

"What did you call me" hissed Sakura taking out a kunai.

"Sakura stop he isn't forth it. " replied Sasuke walking up to her.

"Sasuke stay out of it." said Sakura.

"Uchiha is right Sakura." Replied Temari walking top her with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Fine but he still needs to get taught a lession." Replied Sakura placing back her kunai into her kunai pack.

As she looks at Neji, he was staring right at her again. She disappears from sight right in front of the waterfall ninja throwing at kunai at him while cutting his cheek. Sakura was behind him as well with a kunai at the man's throat.

"What was that" hissed Sakura.

"Forehead." Said Ino shocked.

"Sakura-Chan is super fast." Thought Hinata.

"She's good." Thought Neji as he used his Byakagun to get a closer look at her stomach but he couldn't see anything.

As Sakura press lightly on the kunai as she said, "Now if you keep acting like that, there's going to be a lot of your blood everywhere. We don't want that now do we." the man just gulped and shook his head in a 'no' manner."

People around were either shocked or just trying to hold in their laughter. Sakura back off right after punched him hard in the stomach sending him at  
least a good fifty-meters.

Sakura sensed a presence coming up behind her so her got out another kunai  
just in case. What she didn't expect was there was a kunai held out by a long tongue almost in an offering gesture. The owner of the tongue said "I'm but I thought you would like your kunai back." Sakura was skeptical about but just said, "Thank you." That was Orochimaru now it's time to place this plan into action. She thought.

"No problem." he replied and went to his teammates in the crowd.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, I never saw you that fast before! I mean, I knew you were fast, but not that fast. Also, from what the is saying, your almost as strong as that famous Tsunade person or even that is" Naruto almost shouted.

"Thanks Naruto, I think." Replied Sakura still looking at that grass Ninjas. Thinking real quickly she walks over to them and asks if she could borrow the grass ninja that gave her the kunai back.

Walking away's from them; she pulls out a kunais throws it at the tress's.

"What's going on?" the grass ninja asked.

"Cut the act Orochimaru I know why you are here." Replied Sakura.

"So you know me." Replied the grass ninja ripping off his mask.

"Anko now!" yelled Sakura at the tress's.

As half a dozen ANBU came out with weapons in their hands ready to take down Orochimaru.

"Good Sakura thanks for catching this missing Ninja." Replied Anko. "I'll will keep your secret to my grave"

"Thanks." Replied Sakura as she walks away from them and back to her teammates.

"I don't think so. " said Orochimaru disappearing but appears in front of Sakura. " You dead!"

As Sakura jumps back, she throws to shurikens at Orochimaru. As a fight with them starts.

"Senai Jashuu." Called Orochimaru as snakes come out of his sleeve at Sakura.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu" said Sakura as blows multiple fire balls from her mouth at his snakes also hitting him on each leg.

"Give up yet." Said Sakura.

'You are dead." Hissed Orochimaru. "Kanashibari no jutsu"

"I don't think so." Said Sakura disappearing with cherry blossoms.

As she appears in front of him, she gives him a hard punch with chakra infused it sends him all the way back to the other genins. Appearing their again, all genins are shocked.

"You are just like Tsunade." Replied Orochimaru disappearing from sight. " But I will get you back for this."

'Sakura-Chan you okay?" asked Naruto running up to her.

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine." Replied Sakura.

As Anko appears to them again. "Sakura where is he?" she asked.

"Gone he disappeared from here. I don't know where he went." Replied Sakura.

"Great." Muttered Anko. "We will begin with the second exam. As she explains the second exam to them all, she gives them each a sheet of paper to write their names on.

Walking around, Sakura was pulled into the tress with Neji Hyuuga coving her mouth he said," Why is their Hyuuga chakra in you?"

A/N- I hope you like it. Got it go now. I'm very busy with my projects to college. So please be patience with me. TTFN Bye


	15. My true and only love

Recap:

"Why is there Hyuuga chakra in you?" asked Neji looking at her.

…

"Neji." Whispered Sakura closing her eyes at him as well as looking away from him.

"Tell me." He said as he tightens the grip on her arms.

"I can't tell you it will ruin my mission." She whispered at him.

"You can't tell me why there is Hyuuga chakra in you when it's my family that is somehow in you?" Neji Hissed/asked at her

"Neji!" gasped someone from behind them.

Looking at the person that interrupted it was Hinata twisting her fingers together. Breaking free from him, Sakura walks over to Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata I need to talk with your father after the Chunin exams." Stated Sakura firmly at her.

"Why?" she whispered/asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you." She said.

"After the second Chunin Exam right." Hinata whispered at her.

"Yes." Said Sakura. "Maybe after the third part too."

'I'll tried it. " Hinata whispered at Sakura as she walks away from them.

"Got to go now." Sakura signed in the air. As she disappeared from sight leaving a shocked Neji by the trees.

" _What is she hiding well I could get her to talk in the forest." He thought._

As Neji walks back to his group and starts planning to get her to talk about the Hyuuga chakra in her. As he and his team walks in the booth to get their Earth scroll. They pick a gate to stand by until the time comes.

Soon all teams were at a gate that leads into the forest of death.

"Listen up you maggots the time to the second part to the chunin exam as being." Yelled Anko.

As the gates opened all the team races in to get to the tower in the middle with both scrolls. As Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the forest and waited to talked until Naruto.

"Excuse me, I got go pee" replied Naruto as he walk to a tree near by. He started to rip down his pants.

As walks towards him and punches him on the head. " Not in front of me baka. Go find a bush or something." Said Sakura.

"Fine." Replied Naruto walking behind the tree and into some bushes.

An few minutes later Naruto comes out.

"Oh boy I wrote my name.," replied Naruto smiling at them.

Sakura races towards him and punches the fake Naruto in the gut. Sending him into the trees.

"What have you done with the real Naruto?" hissed Sakura.

As Sasuke just was stunned by the speed and the strength of that punch until he heard the question taking out a kunai on his own he ran the way that Naruto went having him tired up and gagged. Cutting off his binds that held him there, he gets up and runs to Sakura who was still fighting against the waterfall ninja.

"Your fighting skills are not good at all. Anyone could defeat you. Go home and train more." Replied Sakura disappearing in front of her team and grabbed them by the arms disappearing again from sight.

Soon there were in front of Neji's Team. "Oh great." Muttered Sakura as she thought it was funny that she's stronger then Neji at this age.

"Sakura-Chan what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Fight them or run." Replied Sasuke looking at Neji was his eyes were on Sakura.

"Good I'll take the Uchiha." Replied Lee racing towards him. As he kicked him back to three trees, Lee runs forward again this time punching Sasuke with fasts speeds.

"I guess I'll take the idiot blond." Tenten muttered as she unrolled her scrolls as she shots weapons of all different sizes at Naruto who was having trouble with dodging all of them sending him back next actually close to Sasuke locations. Leaving Sakura to fight alone with Neji.

"Let's get this straight Neji Hyuuga I have no time to deal with you and the questions that you have. I " as she stopped when she heard screams from her friends. "Shite got to go" Sakura said as she disappeared from sight.

….

As she found Ino's team fighting for their lives against Orochimaru team of sound Seeing Ino getting punch over and over by the boy named Zaku against of her. She speeded towards her best friends even knowing that they were still rivals for Sasuke's love. Sasuke wasn't of love it was just a crush after she found Neji. He was her true love and her only love but he die but she wasn't going to let that happen to him now in this time.

"You bastard let of her." Yelled Sakura charging at him and she hits him in the stomach carriages him back to the trees as he hits eight of them and falls to the ground with bones cracking from the hits. " Ino you okay?" asked Sakura as she started to heal her friend.

" how, when how can you heal?" asked Ino very confused by this situation.

"Long story buy you okay. Hey Choji, Shikamaru you guys okay too?" asked Sakura standing up.

"Sakura." Said Shikamaru looking at her.

"Sakura-Chan here when?" asked Choji snacking again after the guys were off.

As the wind blow around them, only Sakura sense someone powerful coming they way.

"Guys run someone coming higher then you level." Replied Sakura looking at them.

"No Sakura you mean all of us." Replied Ino.

"No I don't Ino. I wasn't going to tell you this but now I have no chose. " As Sakura started to say but was irrupted by someone.

"So Sakura-San you'll a lot stronger now. How?" he asked.

Turning around to see a member of…..

A/N- Oops Sorry another cliffy. 


	16. Kabuto Knows

The person that said, "So Sakura-San you'll a lot stronger now. How?" he asked. It's actually Kabuto was standing there looking very smuggled at her.

'So you come here to do what exactly?' asked Sakura placing her hands on her hips.

"I come to kill you from ruining my plan." Replied Kabuto.

"Really so you got out Orochimaru from ANBU Black ops." Replied Sakura getting out a kunai from her pack.

"No you think." Replied Orochimaru sarcastically as he took off his mask that looks like Kabuto.

" A duel to the death." Said Sakura throwing her kunai at him as she does some hand seals. As she called. "Burning Ash Accumulation" as it smoked screens the area around Orochimaru she clicks her teeth as it explosion around causing a fire around him.

"Very good Sakura but not good enough as he disappeared into mud and appeared behind her slashes Sakura with his sword into her back and sides fast. As she jumps out of the way Sakura does more hand seal, as she called out" Fire Dragon Flame Projectile" as a large fire dragon comes out of her mouth and shoots fire projectiles at Orochimaru.

"Come on Sakura." Replied Orochimaru.

As he moved faster then she had seen before and he cut and slashes punch and kick her into the nearby trees. With bruises and cuts as blood comes out of them. Walking up to her, he nears down and slaps her face.

"You made me lose my chance to get Sasuke. Now you with pay." Hissed Orochimaru.

As he took his sword and raised it up, he took one giant slash down to her heart by it stop by Sakura hand holding it away from her stomach.

"I wonder why you always protect your stomach." Said Orochimaru smirking at her.

" No of your damn business Gay freak." Yelled Sakura breaking his sword.

"You bitch you broke my sword. " He screamed as he grabbed her by the neck then he placed his other hand on her stomach as he started to whisper some ancient words that informed an seal. As Sakura watched as her stomach got big, Orochimaru eyes widen at that.

"Your pregnant?!" yelled Orochimaru dropping her down as her stomach went back into the normal sealed jutsu that she place on it.

"This could be a good plan." He thought.

As Sakura started to heal some wounds her chakra was almost gone from the previous battles with him, waterfall, almost Neji, running to get to Ino and the others and now him again. As she soon finish as stands back up, she needs to finish this and fast now. Doing very fast hand seals at him, she calls forward her own summon animals tigers, panthers, lions, as they attack Orochimaru cutting him as he jumps up and dodge from them.

"You will die her Orochimaru." Hissed Sakura. As she kicks and punches him faster then before as she felt herself losing chakra and it was fast. Orochimaru took his time to hit her in the face and chest sending her back into some trees.

Getting up, Sakura fails as her two ribs are broken from then fall, as well as her right wrist and ankle were spained. Walking towards her, he bends down at her eyed level.

" I'll keep you alive longer Sakura-Chan. Don't you die right now." He said as he picks her up and places her was her friend were before the fight.

As he vanishes form sight, Neji came running in, as he looks at her. Kneeing down he gently picks her up and runs back to her teammates and his.

As Neji draw nearer to camp, he heard her voice.

"Please put me down." Sakura said in a tired voice.

"No not until you tell me what is going on? As well as that Hyuuga Chakra in you?" asked Neji looking into her eyes.

"Neji I can't tell you that not yet. Please be patience with the whole situation with this." Said Sakura resting her head on his chest, as she bolted up right after that. " Sorry." She muttered as sleepiness took over her eyes, as she fall into a deep sleep.

A/N- The end again sad to say that again. But look on the bright side I'll update it soon again.

Now of the ones that are still waiting for A new Slave. The reason behind it is I lost all my chapters on it I had up to the sixth chapter and also done with the seven my computer deleted by mistakes when my mom was going through the harddrive as it was a checked to is if their was any virus on it. Sorry about that Right now I'm trying to completed all my college projects and two different stories at the same time too. I hopefully will be done with one of them soon it will only be a few more chapters to typing up and post up.

Then again I'm sorry about it, I 'm so busy with college and now work and a new nephew on my side of the family. His name is Damien.

Also all my stories will be continued when I have time. Okay Ideas are welcome to all stories to make the progress go faster.

Thanks to mikannatsume reviewing me asking why I haven't updated it in almost six months. Sorry again. Bye


	17. Chapter seventeen: Neji Comfort

Chapter seventeen: Neji Comfort

* * *

As Neji walks back with Sakura in his arms, sleeping from the battle, he looks at her with his eyes looking very closely to her stomach, as he was trying to found out what was going in her stomach as he saw Hyuuga chakra in her that was very similar to his. Then as he got closer it started to rain hard, seeing become difficult from him to continue on with Sakura in his arms.

As he found at hallow tree, he places Sakura inside first then he crawled in after her, sitting down, he makes a small fire that would be warm of both of them, but he notice that Sakura clothes were soaking wet.

…..

Meanwhile with Orochimaru

"Kabuto, I just found out something really interesting with your trouble maker Sakura Haruno." Replied Orochimaru.

"That is what?" he asked pulling out his card on her progress in the last two mouths.

"She's pregnant around six mouths my guess is, but she very smart of her age, she knew that I was going to attack the village. Is it possible that she a seer of the future? Also if she isn't then did she come to the past to save someone? Said Orochimaru.

"It's possible that she both." Replied Kabuto. "Cause I have been reading on old scroll that the Haruno family as a secret clan and it was keeps secret from everyone including the Hokage."

"Well, that can be used as black mail on your part. Keep on watching her carefully. " Order Orochimaru. "Also she conceals her pregnancy from everyone."

…

As Neji slowly put up her dress, he notice that she was bleeding on the stomach, quickly pulling off the rest of the dress, he sets it down and goes back to the stomach to exam the cuts. Slowly he applies pressure to the wounds, as she winces in pain, Sakura opens her eyes to see a boy with white eyes looking at her.

"Neji." Whispered Sakura as her eyes closed again into darkness that plaques her mind.

As the bleeding stops, he was able to wrap her stomach wounds up, as well as he arms, legs wounds but soon there will need to be changed again from the blood that will come out again.

Hours and hours passed and without any sounds from Sakura or Neji could be heard, as Neji started to think up some questions to her. He was not going to let her get away again after all he had done before, grabbing her arm before the start of the second chunin exam. Until now, he was unable to stop her, but now he could maybe she will tell him what is going on.

But somehow he knew it was going to be true. As the birds flew home, with this weather, he keep on looking at Sakura figure, as a cold breeze sweep on, making her shiver from the cold. Signing he got up and walks over to her, as Neji lays down, he takes a look around, and decides to rest of the night with Sakura. Laying down he resting his arm around her body pulling her closer to get some body heart from him.

As he slowly falls asleep, he soon founds himself in as deep sleep, he was dreaming of some kids that were from the Hyuuga that had no curse marks on them. As they ran around playing with a big white and blue balls. He smiled at them.

Soon it was morning, as Sakura wakes up, she soon notices she was in Neji arms, holding her close to his body. Smiling at that, Sakura started to remember the future past, as he was asking her on their first date after losing to her in a sparring match, then she remember the first time that their were on a mission together and she got hurt. The last one she remembers was when Neji propones to her and the day that she told Neji that he was going to be a father. Then he dead from the hands of …

As she starts sobbing against Neji body, he wakes up to see Sakura crying.

"Mmmh you okay?" asked Neji.

Looking up at him, Sakura throws her arms around Neji tightly while still crying her eyes out. Taken back he wasn't sure on what to do, but after he realized, he started to hug her back rocking her back and forth.

As he continued to do that, Sakura smiled at his comfort as she slowly started to pull away from him and started to heal her wounds with green chakra emitting from her hands.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Yes and thank you for that comfort." Replied Sakura.

"No problem." Neji replied. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

" _He does have the right to know, but it's a secret."_ Thought Sakura looking at Neji. " Sorry but I have to say no again, don't even tried to focus it out of me either. Neji Hyuuga." Replied Sakura looking the other way now.

"Why, I have the right to know, if someone in my family did something to you like rape you." Replied Neji.

Sakura started to laugh at him, she turns to his face. " Neji you have no clue want is going to happen soon. And that stays like that. I can't see you hurt again. Goodbye and please don't tried this again. Or do you want your memory away?" asked Sakura as she disappears from his sight again.

Punching the ground, he was now very mad at this girl, as he replayed her words into his mind, he noticed that she said, "I can't see you hurt again". He wondered what that means. As he started to get up, he turned to his teammates at the door to the tower.

…

Sakura appeared in front of her teammates, as them jump up.

"Sakura-Chan were have you been?" screamed Naruto hugging her tightly.

"Off somewhere fighting." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura you had us worried over you." Whispered Sasuke from the side.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said hugging him too. "Sorry" she said as she pulled back from him.

….

As Kabuto looks on to Sakura, he keeps looking at her stomach as he writes down want he sees from her. Smirking at her, he walks away thinking of one thing" Let's see what going to happen to you now after you are attacked by sounds ninjas."

As he disappeared from sight again.

* * *

 

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be up soon too. Maybe this night or tomorrow. Bye


	18. Chapter eighteen: Preliminary Matches

A/N- Okay this chapter is the matches of Sasuke/Yoroi Akado, Sino and Zaku, Kankuro and Misumi. It will short chapter. So beware of that.

Chapter eighteen: Preliminary Matches

* * *

As all the genin's were in, they opened their scrolls to see a chunin ninja in person, telling them congratulations that they had passed the exam, now they were going to the third part of the exam.

Soon all the genin's were lined up and a big room, with their sensei's at the front with the third Hokage. As he started on the speeches of what was to come, Sakura was looking at the sound sensei looking straight at her with a smirk on his face. She wonders who he was, but a click in her mind that it was Orochimaru was in this room.

As a new jounin come in, his introduce himself as Hayate Gekko as he started the preliminaries rounds as there are to many genin's that passed the second exam.

Walking up the stairs, Sakura looks at all the genin's she knows as she comes across the sand sibling who were looking at her with a smile on each face, their nodded together, as they went back to the ground to see a fight with Sasuke against Yoroi Akado as their were the first genin's to fight.

"Begin" replied Gekko.

As Sasuke and Yoroi started to fight, Sasuke used his famous taijutsu as he soon won the fight walking back to his teammates, he was looking at that guy Neji and was thinking" _What does she see in him?"_

As the second matched began it was soon over with the winner of Shino. After the next match it was against Kankuro and Misumi as Kankuro won it with ease.

As the screen showed names of

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino

As Sakura smiled at her old friend she remembers that she and her tied in the last one.

"Oh Sakura it's your turn now." Replied Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sakura as she grabbed the railing and jumped down with twists within the jump down.

"Hey Ino come on." Said Sakura.

As Ino walks down the stairs she stands in front of Sakura and waits for the match to begin.

* * *

 

A/N – I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be done to soon but not soon enough maybe.

Bye

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sakura against Ino

Chapter Nineteen: Sakura against Ino

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Sakura against Ino

"So Ino are you ready?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura you are going down." Replied Ino.

"You can just give up now Ino save you a lot of trouble." Replied Sakura.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Ino.

"Fine by the time this is done you would have wanted to give up." Said Sakura as she took out her gloves and fits them on her hands as she reflexes them out and in.

"Began" said Gekko.

As the girls races towards each other, Sakura jumps up and throws some kunai's at Ino how throws her own at them, knocking them down with a clank sounds through the room.

As their punch and kick, Sakura was thinking on what happened last time. Now she was going to prove herself that she had bloomed into a gorgeous flower.

As Sakura throw some shurikens at Ino, she jumps up then smashes her leg into the ground making a large hole in it.

Gasps were heard from the other ninjas, as Kakashi just shakes his head and thought." _Yup Tsunade strength"_ On-lookers were amazed that a little kunoichi had that much strength.

As Ino eyes widen at the hole, she was thinking," _What happen to Sakura."_

"So Ino still won't to fight me?" asked Sakura.

Ino just looks at her with a smile on her face. " Well let just sees who wins this fight."

"Fine you said it, oh by the way that wasn't even my full strength yet." Said Sakura.

" _Not her full strength_." Thought Orochimaru with a sinister grin on his face was he looks at the pink haired girl.

As the fight got more on the way, Sakura was tired for playing around with Ino. Doing some hand seals she does an attack that creates wind from her hands. Sakura hands begin to glow light blue with chakra. "What?" asked/said Ino looking at Sakura blue glow hands. "Air cuts jutsu." Said Sakura throwing the air at Ino who was had cuts over her body. "Now are you ready to give up yet?" asked Sakura. "Never. Sasuke is mine." Replied Ino throwing some kunai and shurikens at Sakura form as she as hits her, Sakura turns into water clone. Splashing to the ground, Sakura punches through the ground making a larger hole then with her leg.

"What the?" said most of the genin's.

As Kakashi –sensei just looks at his student he was amazed by her supply of chakra the battle starts fifteen minutes ago and she wasn't even tired yet.

As Sakura suddenly felt some stomach pains, she jumps up and hand seal the pain way for now, as she aims some kicks at Ino who jumps out of the way in time.

"Ino fine I was hoping that I won't have to use this technique, that I friend taught me long ago." Replied Sakura taking out two scrolls like Tenten.

Sakura started her hand seals and added some more to call on " Rising twin tigers." As two white tigers jump out, one ran in the air as the other pick up Sakura and ran up to the other tiger. As they waited Sakura started to throw any kind of weapons at Ino who was just barely dodging them as one hit, two others hit Ino well soon she was pinned to the wall with weapons on the side of her figure.

As on-lookers like Gai's team were even more amazed by Sakura as she said a friend the only one that knew how to do that technique was Tenten turning to her.

"Hey I did not teach her that. I just meet her." defend Tenten was she looks at Sakura.

As Sakura lands, she walks over to Ino and started to pull out the weapons as Ino was shaking.

"So now you give up." Said Sakura.

"I Ino Yamanka give up." Ino said proudly.

"I declare this match over the winner is Sakura Haruno." Said Gemna.

As Sakura walked away from Ino, her pains come back in her stomach. Holding it Sakura walks up the stairs as then the Hokage started to speak.

"Ten minutes break for all as we have to fix the ground from the last match." He said.

….

As Sakura raced into the bathroom, she takes off the jutsu on her stomach, as she started to look thought her stomach the door opens to see Tenten walking in.

"Wow." Replied Tenten looking at Sakura stomach. " You're pregnant."

"Tenten shh." Said Sakura.

"No missy you need to tell me what is going on?" asked/order Tenten.

" I can't tell you." Replied Sakura.

"Fine I guess you won't be able to go to the other rounds." Threatened Tenten.

"Fine you are just the way I remember you." Muttered Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Tenten. " first I stand watch when you do your stomach thing." Replied Tenten walking out the door to leave Sakura to do her probing her stomach to find the pains coming from.

Soon she was done she called Tenten in." Tenten."

Tenten walked back in and waited for her to start talking.

"Okay. Tenten I need you to promise me not to tell anyone." Said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Well if…" she started.

Walking to the window she opens up to see the face of Orochimaru.

"Hi Sakura-Chan you are coming with me." Order Orochimaru as his tongue slowly but surely grabbed her around the waist.

"I don't think so." She said as she turned into a log.

As she reappeared beside Tenten, she grabs her hand and races out the door into the hallways. Running down to the somewhere they stop as Sakura let's go of Tenten arm.

"Tenten come over to my house tonight. Here is the address." Replied Sakura handing her a paper. "It's too dangerous to talk about it here."

"Fine." Replied Tenten pocketing her paper.

As ten minutes was up, Sakura walks back to her teammates and waited to see the next match.

Tenten vs. Temari.

As the girls started with the match Tenten throw all that she had at Temari who was just taking it very easy.

"Come on Tenten." Yelled Lee.

Sakura looks on to the match, she wished she gave some advice to Tenten but that who not goes well as she was knows Temari too.

As the match finish with Temari the winner. The next match was with Shikamaru Nara and Kin.

"Great she knows y move but I don't know hers." Thought Shikamaru." What a drag"

As the match begin, kin started to throw sendon needles with bells on them to make a sounds to confuse Shikamaru, but in the end it didn't work as she was defend.

As the match was up was Naruto VS. Kiba & Akamaru

As this match begin Naruto seemed to not have the upper hand but fates turned a funny way was he soon used a fart to make Kiba strong nose hide away as he won the match against a strong opponent.

As the next match was up with Hinata and Neji They both made their way down to the ground.

"Hinata-sama why don't you give up." Said Neji.

"Hinata don't let him talk to you like that." Yelled Naruto giving her thumbs up.

Giving her the ability to fight against Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata called out together was their eyes went 360 degree of vision.

As they both strike each other, people were asking their sensei's wants with their eyes.

"Their eyes allow them to each a person chakra and close it up or kill them with it. As there are allowed to see up to 360 degrees of sight from behind to side to front. It's the ultimate seeing bloodline line that only runs in the Hyuuga clan. But there are two parts one is the main family that's were Hinata is and the branch family like Neji is but that branch family is protectors to the main family. It's all sad when you think more on it." Replied Sakura who was got up with the fight, as she didn't notice Kurenai who was looking at her with awe.

At last it was Neji who come out the winner of this match.

* * *

 

A/N- Now I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be shorter then this one or maybe not. Can't tell you with ideas. I would like to see this story going above hundred and sixty reviews please make it happen soon. Bye


	20. Chapter Twenty: Hokage knows

Chapter Twenty: Hokage knows

* * *

As Naruto jumps down and runs to Hinata. He makes a vow that he will defeat Neji in the other rounds. As the scene started to move once more. It shown Gaara and Lee were going to fight against each other.

Sakura looks at Gaara and nods at him, appearing in sand he appeared on the ground near the Hayate. As Lee jumps down ready to fight him. He waits until Hayate called begin.

"Begin" he said.

Twenty minutes has pass as the match still was on. Meanwhile Sakura watch the Jounins around them and notice the sound ninja jounin was staring right at her with a sinister grin on his face.

As she begins to make hand seals, Sasuke starts talking to her.

"Sakura." Replied Sasuke.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you really sure that you want to fight against that guy Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke now you need to watch the match." She replied as she rebegins her hand seals to help Lee to recover.

"Gaara wins." Replied Hayate.

As she smiled at him he look back at her and smiled again.

As the last two genins took the stage Choji transformation into his big body rolling to Dose until he hit the wall and was defeated by Dose sound waves.

"All winners to the ground please." Said Hayate as the medic's took Choji away from get some hospital treatment.

"Now that ten has won. You will be given a paper with a number on it." said Hokage.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto they just don't give you the title of Chunin. You need to proof yourself as one first. And their were ten of us." Said Sakura

"Every good Sakura. Sakura I need to talk with you. After the others." He replied.

"Hai sir." She replied.

As Ibiki went around with a box and each genin all but Sakura took out a paper.

"One." Naruto

"Two" Neji

"Three" Sasuke

"Four" Gaara

"Five" Kankuro

'Six" Shino

"Seven" Temari

"Eight" Dose

"Nine" Shikamaru.

"Hey why doesn't Sakura-Chan get to take one?" asked Naruto.

"Cause I have a special task for her." Replied the Hokage. " Now go."

As they all leave, Sakura looks at the Hokage and waits to be address to.

"Now Miss Haruno. You actually are not a genin are you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Sir." She said. " Unless I can talk with Tsunade first."

"Tsuande?" Hokage asked.

"Hai. Now how do I talk with her again.' She said to herself as she tried to remember that Mr. Nara and Mr. Yamanaka said to her.

FLASHBACK

'Okay to get a hold her you need from the future. You need to do this.' Said Shikaku.

As he shown her what she needed to do. Sakura tried it as her right arm with the ring went to her necklace turning the crescent moon shape three turns right and waited for something to happen. A few seconds later as a light comes out with a small stage or a pod comes out then she left hand went to her ring finger and turned five times left on it.

'Sakura you figured it out.' Replied Tsunade standing in front of her.

'No not on my own it was the help from the creators that told me." She replied.

"Oh." She replied.

"I know that this mission has to be secret but only four people know. That is Kakashi-Sensei. Mr. Nara and Mr. Yanamaka and Mr. Akimichi." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura you know better then that." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama it wasn't her fault she need to get a hold of you and we help." Replied Mr. Nara.

"Thanks for helping I'm guessing that you are going to help her with her assignment or mission." She said.

"Yes." They said.

"Tsunade I also need to talk with you in private now." Sakura said as she disappeared from the men and into her room.

"Tsuande I'm still pregnant." Replied Sakura.

"What!" Shouted Tsuande.

"Hai." Replied Sakura. " That was what I was trying to tell you before I got suck in the whirlpool of time."

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Tsuande.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay you really need to get someone to look at that then." Replied Tsunade.

"That's the problem if they found out that I'm pregnant then I can't in the Chunin exams." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura it's Neji Hyuuga's isn't it?" asked Tsuande.

"Hai and it's not as fun to keep it a secret when I have mood swings form time to time." Hissed Sakura.

"Okay Sakura go see me when it is over with. " replied Tsunade.

"Hai. I hear someone coming bye Tsuande-sama." Replied Sakura as she turned the left and right on the necklace and ring the pod went as Tsunade waved bye.

"Great" she muttered.

End of flashback

"Okay Hokage-San" Sakura replied as her right arm with the ring went to her necklace turning the crescent moon shape three turns right and waited for something to happen.

A few seconds later as a light comes out with a small stage or a pod comes out then she left hand went to her ring finger and turned five times left on it.

"Sakura what is it?" asked Tsunade.

"The Hokage needs to know Tsunade-sama." She replied.

"Tsuande" replied Hokage.

"Hai Sarutobi- sensei." Replied Tsuande.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"The girl before you is form the future. That is mine appreciate Sakura Haruno is a medic- nin and almost wife to Neji Hyuuga in this time. Now Orochimaru attack again in this time. I send Sakura to stop him from killing you. She also surpassed me in medical jutsu and creating some of her own. Strength is the same she is at a jounin level but I needed her to help you guys.' ' Replied Tsuande.

'Okay so she is stronger then a genin level." Sarutobi said.

'Hai' she said.

"Sakura also has a other secret." Started Tsuande. As someone attack Sakura.

"Orochimaru." Hissed Sakura punching him away from her.

"Sakura-Chan you really should be taking care of yourself. " he said smirking at her.

"Sarutobi get out of here." Replied Sakura.

"No." he said.

"Sakura-Chan he doesn't know now does he." Smirked Orochimaru.

"Fire Dragon Flame Projectile" shouted Sakura.

As he dodges it he come up behind her and grabbed Sakura around her waist.

"Now let's show him what's going on." Orochimaru said. As he places his hand on her belly once again and whispered the same ancient jutsu.

Revealing her stomach to the Hokage as he throws to Sarutobi arms and disappears from sight.

"Your pregnant!" was all he said as he holds on to her.

* * *

 

A/N- Now the third Hokage knows, same with Tenten. What about Neji will he never know about Sakura having his child/ren. Find out next time. TTFN Bye


End file.
